


I can't really miss you if I'm with you

by Lolistar92



Series: X-EXO [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Actor!Do Kyungsoo, Anal Sex, Assault, BAMF!D.O., Battle, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Damsel in Distress!Kim Jongdae, Dimension Travel, Doppelganger, Drama, Established Relationship, Felching, Guns, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Manhandling, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rivalry, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Strength Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Wet & Messy, X-EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: Jongdae waits on pins and needles as the two size each other up. He’s scared, scared for Kyungsoo because he knows if it comes to a fight - well, he’d seen what D.Ø. had done, what he had whispered he would do in Jongdae’s ear. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo to provoke D.Ø. but he also doesn’t want to continue on with this image that they’re both helpless sheep in front of a wolf.[ For "Doubles" in Top!soo Fest Round 3 ]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: X-EXO [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544179
Comments: 43
Kudos: 255
Collections: top!soo fest: round 3 (2019-2020)





	I can't really miss you if I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the mods for hosting this absolutely amazing event. You have been the most amazing mods to work with in a fest yet, and I’ve had a blast writing this fic. It was the perfect way to introduce ChenSoo into my repertoire! < Thank you so much to H for being the most amazing cheerleader!
> 
> Thank you to Kim Jongdae and Do Kyungsoo for being so inspiring I needed to write 23k to explore the amazingness of this dynamic, and to the brilliant mind that came up with Obsession AU (but curse you for doing it after XiuSoo left and Xing was too busy to join! *shakes fist*) 
> 
> Title from Ariana Grande’s ‘NASA’

Jongdae doesn’t like this.

He speeds up, clutching his umbrella handle harder, other hand tight on the strap of his bag. He’s not running, not yet, but his heart pounds fiercely, as if he is.

He’s scared – how can he not be? Four men have been following after him on his walk back from work, haven’t stopped following him even though Jongdae’s started to take the back streets to get to his apartment.

Jongdae hadn’t even realized he had been followed until a terrible blast of wind had knocked his umbrella backwards. In trying to fix it, he’d looked back and saw men dressed in all black staring at him too intently to be accidental. 

He’s almost back to the main road. He should have taken the bus, but how could he have known? He almost always walks, never had any –

A hand grabs his arm.

Jongdae jerks, swallowing his yell instinctively. He gasps all the same at the bruising force, unprepared for it. Before he can shriek, a hand snakes over his mouth, closing over it.

Terror blinds Jongdae for a moment. He drops his umbrella, struggling instinctively. Rain slaps against his face, just another sensory assault as his nerves go haywire, body on high alert. He tries to yell but it comes out muffled and the men have no trouble at all dragging him to an alley. Jongdae’s eyes cast around frantically but no one is around.

“I don’t think this is him,” a deadpan voice sounds and Jongdae’s ears strain to hear the man over the blood rushing through his ears. It hurts how tightly they hold him, like Jongdae’s struggling means nothing.

“It looks exactly like him,” another man insists.

The fourth hesitates. Jongdae can’t see any of their facial features, only now realizing how they’ve done their best to blend in – high neck shirts or mufflers, low pulled ball caps and face masks. He could have played it off because of the bad weather before, but now Jongdae feels incredibly stupid for not realizing the warnings as cliched as they had been.

Jongdae doesn’t know what they want with him. He doesn’t look rich enough to rob, Jongdae doesn’t think. Maybe – do they recognize him from his pictures with Kyungsoo? Are they going to try and kidnap him to use against his husband? 

Wild thoughts rush through his mind all the way from a game to black market organs. He feels his fear potently, feels sick with it. 

Jongdae tries to bite the palm of the hand over his mouth, dizzy with how it’s clamping tight over his nose and barely letting any air in. Only army training helps him not spiral into a full blown panic attack, remember to take what breathes he can, struggle where there is any give. 

But they’re too strong. Jongdae can’t do anything. 

“We’re the ones in the wrong world,” the fourth says, quietly. “This could be the him from this world.”

Jongdae trembles. They’re Rifters.

Rifts were portals that spontaneously pop up and lead to alternate worlds. No one knew how they worked, and scientists were only now beginning to find ways to predict the energy output released by Rifts, almost 200 years later. Jongdae’s never had to think about Rifts too hard, never even knew anyone who interacted with them.

But these men are from an alternate world and seem to want something from alternate him.

“Doesn’t matter,” the first man insists. “Or in fact, even better. Take the kitten’s DNA and use it to find the tiger.”

“Do we kill him after? He’s seen us.”

The first man nods and Jongdae feels terrified tears spring to his eyes. God, what the fuck. He’s going to die here in the back alley on the way back from work on a fucking Wednesday. Kyungsoo is in Indonesia, he won’t even know Jongdae’s dead, will probably only hear it on the news, maybe days later. 

Jongdae moans in fear when hands wrestle his hands behind his back. The hand on his mouth presses back until Jongdae’s neck is stretched back, almost over his captor’s shoulder. Jongdae can’t see but he can hear the rustling of clothes and the _swish_ of something being pulled out.

He’s so scared. He can’t catch his breath, his head pounds and cold sweat is all over his skin. His stomach is in such tight knots, Jongdae thinks he’s seconds away from throwing up. He whimpers when someone presses into his personal space.

_Please_ , Jongdae thinks, _not like this_.

He screams, short and shrill, muffled by the palm when something sharp pricks into his shoulder, right where his jugular is. It hurts, but it isn’t blinding pain. It feels like a needle, but longer than any Jongdae’s ever had before. Jongdae remains as stiff as a board, unwilling to jerk in case he dislodges the weird needle and risk tearing open his throat.

“Got it,” the man in front of him murmurs, way too close. “Boss, you know, he’s really pretty. And he’s crying.”

Jongdae squeezes his eyes shut. He isn’t an idiot and can recognize the look on the man’s face.

The man holding him chuckles. “I always knew you were a sick fuck, One-Thirteen.”

“What?” 113 says defensively, “are you going to deny it?”

Jongdae’s shakes when a hand drops to his waist, cupping over his hip. “He’s a lot smaller than I thought. I wonder if Chen - ”

Whatever the man is about to say next is rendered mute by an earth-shaking rumble.

Jongdae almost thinks he’s passing out from fear with how his vision blurs and he can’t focus on anything.

But the man holding him stumbles.

Jongdae instinctively rips himself away, for all the good that does him. The shaking is so intense, Jongdae’s instantly brought to his knees.

_An earthquake?_ Jongdae thinks hysterically.

“It’s him!” someone shouts.

It takes everything in Jongdae to lift his head, staring at a figure that’s entered the lip of the alley. For a moment Jongdae thinks his eyes are deceiving him.

Kyungsoo?

Jongdae trembles, completely separate from the shaking around him, as the man wearing his husband’s face walks forward, unbothered by the violent tremors around him. 

Jongdae’s heart lurches, feeling overcome by emotion. The men around him are yelling, trying to get together but unable to with how the ground shakes, the buildings quiver. Kyungsoo – or his look-alike, stops in front of Jongdae.

“You’re so soft in this world,” the doppelgänger says bemusedly.

Jongdae doesn’t understand, distracted by how the other Kyungsoo wraps a hand around Jongdae’s bicep and pulls him up.

Jongdae goes easily, falling into other Kyungsoo’s chest, partly because of the ground shaking and mostly because he is relieved.

“Soo,” Jongdae whimpers, wrapping his arms around other Kyungsoo’s neck. He doesn’t understand any of what’s going on, but just the sight of Kyungsoo’s face, even though Jongdae _knows_ it’s not his Kyungsoo, is breathing new life into Jongdae.

“Oh, I see,” other Kyungsoo says simply.

Jongdae doesn’t get to question the odd way other Kyungsoo says it, gasping as he’s swept up into other Kyungsoo’s strong arms. They’re so thick – like that time Jongdae’s Kyungsoo had been filming his judo movie and had to bulk up.

It’s reassuring. With a small sob, Jongdae buries his head into Kyungsoo’s neck. He doesn’t want to deal with any of this.

The world around them still quivers but in Kyungsoo’s arms, it’s like nothing can touch him.

“Kill him!” One of the men roar.

“Hey.”

Jongdae shivers, Kyungsoo’s deep voice caressing Jongdae’s ears. God, it’s been such a long time since Jongdae’s heard that voice outside of a phone.

“Don’t look up, okay? I have a feeling you’re too innocent for this.”

Jongdae doesn’t understand what that’s supposed to mean but he nods his consent into Kyungsoo’s shoulder anyway.

This Kyungsoo wears power like his clothes. If Jongdae thought the men following him had been dangerous, the aura other Kyungsoo gives off is that of a hungry wolf about to devour his prey.

“Fire!”

Jongdae flinches, tightening his hold. He waits for gunshots or bullets or anything. But nothing comes.

Instead other Kyungsoo moves, leg coming up and jarring Jongdae slightly before he slams his foot down.

Four screams pierce through the air.

Jongdae’s breath comes in short pants, anxiety making him dizzy. He’s never heard screams like that – of men dying. Because Jongdae knows with the surety that the sun will come up tomorrow that the men behind him are dead.

Just as he comes to this revelation, the world stops shaking.

Jongdae doesn’t look up and the strange Kyungsoo doesn’t ask him to. They start to move, Jongdae jostled just slightly. Strange Kyungsoo carries Jongdae so easily and Jongdae just knows it has something to do with the way this man makes the Earth shake. 

Strange Kyungsoo bends down, easily redistributing Jongdae’s weight, and picks something up and pockets it. He straightens up, arms still around Jongdae, and then they’re moving again. 

“How long do you plan on holding me?” Strange Kyungsoo asks. 

“Sorry,” Jongdae murmurs, but doesn’t let get of Strange Kyungsoo. 

“At least tell me which way to your house. I am not going to stay out in the rain any longer than I have to.” 

Jongdae’s nearly forgotten about the cold chill, the wet splatters. He’s completely drenched now but he barely even feels it. Because, in this Kyungsoo’s arms, Jongdae feels warm. 

Jongdae tilts his head to the side and opens his eyes. He’s almost not even shocked to meet heterochromatic eyes one a dark brown and the other a piercing neon green. This Kyungsoo has two eyebrow piercings, two black hoops, that Jongdae’s Kyungsoo would never consider wearing. 

At first glance, all the facial features are similar but there is no way to mistake that this isn’t Jongdae’s Kyungsoo. 

In a dissociative way, Jongdae realizes he might be going into shock. It’s probably the only reason he agrees.

“Take me home,” Jongdae pleads, sweetly. 

Despite the differences, Jongdae can see how even this Kyungsoo softens. “Yeah.”

☆♠♥♟♥♠☆

Jongdae doesn’t know what to do with this feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He has a Kyungsoo in his home for the first time in weeks but it isn’t _his_ Kyungsoo. 

Strage Kyungsoo looks around, almost unbothered by the lavishness of their luxury loft. Neither Jongdae nor Kyungsoo particularly care for opulence but there is no denying how the place is structured to look like it came with a hefty price tag. 

“So that’s why you ran into my arms so easily,” Strange Kyungsoo muses, “he’s your husband.” He walks barefoot to the large portrait of Jongdae and Kyungsoo on their wedding day almost two years ago. He wipes the droplets of water from his shower with a towel, exactly the way Kyungsoo does, roughly and quick, hair now messed up. 

Jongdae swallows past the words to ask this strange man to ‘come here’ so he can fix his hair for him.

“Who are you?” Jongdae asks. A warm shower and Kyunsoo’s clothes have helped settle him a bit, but he can’t deny he has let a stranger - a killer - into his house with nothing to go on other than he trusts the face this man wears. 

“Do Kyungsoo,” Strange Kyungsoo smirks, eyes trailing over Jongdae’s form. He’d changed into his comfiest sweats and Kyungsoo’s old Yonsei University sweatshirt, but under that piercing gaze Jongdae feels naked. 

Jongdae clutches the fabric of his shirt, unsure. “But not my Kyungsoo,” Jongdae states the obvious. 

Kyungsoo’s doppelganger arches one eyebrow. “Call me D.Ø., it’s my codename back home.” 

“D.O.,” Jongdae repeats, testing the name on his tongue. There is something off about it - not the same English ‘O’ sound Jongdae’s used to. 

“D.Ø.,” the man repeats, rubbing his bottom lip while staring at Jongdae. 

Dutifully Jongdae repeats the name, feeling a bit better about giving this man an identity. It does help Jongdae differentiate D.Ø. from Kyungsoo in more than just name. “Why are you here? What did those men want from me?” Jongdae asks in one breath, figuring it’s now or never. 

D.Ø.’s teasing smile drops and he stares at Jongdae hard. For a moment, Jongdae thinks D.Ø. isn’t going to answer. 

“It’s not what they wanted with _you_ but what they wanted with Chën,” D.Ø. sighs, looking at the wedding photo one last time before turning away. 

Jongdae shakes. “Chën - is that alternate me?” When Jongdae had gone on an exchange to China in second year university, that was the name he had given classmates who couldn’t pronounce his name. 

“You could say that,” D.Ø. responds, mysteriously. He carefully drapes the wet towel over the back of the chair before he heads towards the couch. D.Ø.settles in, head tipping back tiredly. He looks so tired, small, nothing like the powerful entity that had killed - 

All of a sudden, nothing matters but this one burning question. 

“W-Why did you - ” Jongdae stumbles over the word, can’t say it. 

D.Ø.’s head lolls and he stares at Jongdae impassively. “Don’t be naive. If I didn’t kill them they would have killed you.”

“I’m not doubting that,” Jongdae says, hugging himself. “That’s not the problem. You did it so easily.”

Jongdae gasps, heart lurching in fright when suddenly D.Ø. is _there._ Jongdae’s back hits the wall, two arms slamming by his head, D.Ø. right there in his face. Jongdae hadn’t even seen him move. 

Jongdae trembles under the dark weight of D.Ø.’s mismatched eyes. He’s still getting over his shock at his assault and having a face of someone he trusts so implicitly looming over him isn’t helping settle him. 

His hands come up to try and push D.Ø. away but the man doesn’t budge, not even an inch. Jongdae’s all too reminded of his terrifying power. 

“Don’t be mistaken, Jongdae,” D.Ø. says, voice deep and intimidating. 

Jongdae flinches. “I d-didn’t tell you my name.”

D.Ø.’s face is impassive. “It’s almost unbelievable to me. Chën, that bitch, is the strongest fighter I know. Cunning and clever, wears deviousness and deceit like a cloak of power. You’re nothing like him, soft and sweet and malleable.”

Jongdae cries out when D.Ø.’s hands go under his thighs, lifting him up against the wall. Jongdae’s hands automatically scramble to wrap around D.Ø.’s neck, almost dizzy with confusion, heady from the burn of D.Ø.’s stare. 

“I want to play with you,” D.Ø. whispers, plush lips against Jongdae’s vulnerable throat. His heart is pounding like a jackhammer and this sudden intimate position isn’t doing anything to calm it down. Jongdae’s equal parts terrified and aroused. “I want to break you.”

Jongdae whimpers, eyes squeezed close and face turned away. This isn’t his Kyungsoo, he shouldn’t feel so lightheaded with want. Especially not with a wolf at his throat. 

“W-why would you hurt me?” Jongdae asks, trying to find his bravery. He doesn’t meet D.Ø.’s eyes, gasps his words into the air.

“To hear you cry,” D.Ø. answers sweetly, lips finally making contact, pressing lightly over his jugular, feeling the thudding pulse. It sends shivers down Jongdae’s spine, raises goosebumps all over his body. “Taste your innocence. It’s thrilling to wonder how far I could push you.”

Jongdae opens his eyes at that. The first thing he sees is his wedding photograph. He’s lightheaded with want but common sense comes crashing through the haze, forcing him to remember who is. 

“Put me down,” Jongdae says quietly, firmly. His voice is scared, he can’t make it any other way, but he can’t willingly do this. He can’t get swept up in D.Ø. when it’s Kyungsoo that he wants. 

D.Ø. drops him but doesn’t move back. 

His hands curl around Jongdae’s jaw, forcing his eyes to meet D.Ø.’s. “I’m not the hero you think I am. I’m dangerous, more dangerous than the men that attacked you. If you weren’t wearing a face I admire, I would have left you for dead as well.”

Jongdae breathes deeply trying to find his calm. “That isn’t the way to warm me up to letting you stay the night,” Jongdae says dryly. He has no other coping mechanism but humour. 

Against all odds, D.Ø.’s lips twitch. It’s a barely there smile, so reminiscent of his husband that Jongdae aches. 

“I’m going to call Kyungsoo to come back,” Jongdae tells D.Ø. “I don’t know who you are, but you’re wearing the face I love the most in the world. I’ll trust you for that and that alone. You’re welcome to stay here for the night. But don’t touch me,” Jongdae grabs D.Ø.’s hand and wrenches it from his face. 

D.Ø. smirks. “You look more like him when you have that spark in your eyes, Jongdae.”

But he does move away. Jongdae’s left leaning against the wall, chest heaving as he tries to find his center of gravity. 

“I am sure you can find your way around,” Jongdae tells D.Ø. gathering himself and walking towards the stairs that will take him to his master bedroom. “I have more questions for you but I guess they can wait until morning. Good night.”

Jongdae leaves, feeling D.Ø.’s piercing gaze on his back. 

In his bed, he grabs his phone and dials Kyungsoo. His hand trembles just a bit and he curls around Kyungsoo’s pillow a bit tighter. It’s long stopped smelling like Kyungsoo but Jongdae isn’t desperate enough yet to spray Kyungsoo’s cologne on it. 

“Jongdae?” Kyungsoo’s voice is full of surprise when he picks up on the second ring. It’s still early in the night and Jongdae had half expected Kyungsoo to still be filming. It’s normally Kyungsoo that calls him, his schedule so hectic there isn’t any guartunee he’ll pick up the phone. 

“Hey,” Jongdae says into the receiver, voice wobbling. 

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asks immediately, picking up on Jongdae’s distress. 

“Well, you’re not going to believe this…”

☆♠♥♟♥♠☆

Kyungsoo’s flight back home will only get him in at 10 a.m. at the earliest, but Jongdae doesn’t mind the wait. Kyungsoo’s filming in Indonesia and the fact they could spare him on emergency leave for a few days is more than Jongdae was hoping for. 

Jongdae spends the entire night tossing and turning, keenly aware of the extra body in his house that doesn’t belong. He doesn’t sleep a wink and when he finally drags himself out of bed, it shows. 

There is a full breakfast waiting for him. 

Jongdae sighs, dragging a shaky hand over his face. “It’s freakish how many habits you have of his,” Jongdae murmurs as he takes a seat, immediately going for the coffee. 

D.Ø. shrugs, wearing Kyungsoo’s favourite apron. There are almost fifteen in the drawer, all gag gifts given by Kyungsoo’s friends or coworkers, yet D.Ø. was drawn to the yellow one with a cute chick on it, the first gift Jongdae gave Kyungsoo all those years ago. 

“You don’t look like you’ve slept,” D.Ø. comments, settling down across Jongdae. 

Jongdae scoffs. “I have a killer wearing my husband’s face in my house. Do you need two guesses on why I couldn’t get my beauty sleep?’

D.Ø. smriks. “Touchy, Jongdae-ya.”

Jongdae scowls. “Don’t be informal. I barely know you.”

“But you know this face. That’s all you need, isn’t it? Very gullible of you.”

Jongdae’s cutlery slams down onto the plate, irritation sparked. “Stop calling me naive or gullible. I am extending an olive branch, trying not to cast type you. I am choosing to trust you, so don’t prove me wrong.”

D.Ø.’s leans his face against his upturned fist, gazing at Jongdae casually, unbothered. “Your trust is sweet, innocent, Jongdae-ya.”

Jongdae shakes, barely resisting the urge to throw his chair back and stomp away. It’s infuriating how easily D.Ø. gets under his skin. 

“If you really don’t want to take _advantage_ of me,” Jongdae retorts, saccharine sweet, “you know where the door is. Or is it that I am softer than your Jongdae? If it upsets you so much you are free to leave.”

Again, Jongdae’s treated to D.Ø.’s insufferable half smirk-half smile. “Relax, Jongdae. When did I say your innocence bothered me? I thought I made it quite obvious how that isn’t the case last night.”

Instantly, Jongdae blushes, nearly choking on his food. He remembers swooning into D.Ø.’s arms, pinned against the wall, D.Ø.’s hot breath, sharp teeth, at his throat. The hard press of an erection against his thigh. 

This time he does slam his chair back. “Thank you for the food,” Jongdae says quietly, fuming. Red dusts his cheeks and he hurriedly gathers his dishes and heads towards the sink. 

Except an arm wraps around his waist and tugs him down. 

Jongdae shrieks, falling ungracefully into D.Ø.’s lap. His dishes clatter to the ground, shattering and spilling leftover food everywhere. 

“What the fuck!?” Jongdae seethes, trying to squirm out of D.Ø.’s grip. Not even Kyungsoo casually manhandles him like this and Jongdae refuses to admit how it makes his gut swoop having D.Ø.’s muscular arm pin him so effortlessly. 

D.Ø.’s hand dips under Jongdae’s chin, forcing it up. Jongdae stills, heart pounding in his chest when D.Ø. forces their eyes to meet. They’re uncharacteristically serious. 

“I like you this way,” D.Ø. whispers, almost like a secret. “I’ve been in the Rift for many years, Jongdae. I’ve seen many versions of you and your beautiful face. But this version - you - are the only one I’ve taken an interest in. I guess I’ve always liked helpless baby animals,” D.Ø. muses, ducking down to lick a wet strip up Jongdae’s jaw to his cheekbone. “It makes me want to mark you, chew you up, swallow you whole.”

They’re dark words, sending absolute ice through Jongdae’s veins. There is no denying how hard his heart is pumping, how his breath is catching, how he feels like going limp in D.Ø.’s hold. A prey caught by a predator. 

But D.Ø. is dangerous and Jongdae would never willingly surrender to a man other than Kyungsoo. 

He brings his hand up and before he can think better of it, slaps D.Ø. across the face. 

D.Ø. turns his head, but Jongdae’s almost sure it was an action for Jongdae’s benefit rather than because of Jongdae’s force. His hand throbs violently, like he just tried to smack a brick wall. 

“Let me go,” Jongdae says, anger making his voice shake. “Stop touching me so casually. You’re not my Kyungsoo, you have no right.”

D.Ø.’s green eye flashes. “Don’t say it like that,” D.Ø. answers, voice scary quiet. “It’ll make me wonder what you would look like if there was no Kyungsoo, if you were forced to be _mine_.”

Sick, Jongdae puts his entire body weight in thrashing away from D.Ø. He hardly needs to bother D.Ø. lets him go easily, so much so Jongdae nearly flies off his lap, barely missing the porcelain shards on the floor. 

Jongdae trembles, hugging himself, backing away from D.Ø. “Don’t, don’t fucking say that, not with Kyungsoo’s face, his voice,” Jongdae nearly yells, tears in his eyes. “Fuck, fuck. You have to leave - I don’t want you here anymore - ”

“Jongdae?”

Heart in his throat, Jongdae turns around to see Kyungsoo walk through the front entrance. 

Their eyes meet and Kyungsoo’s flash, looking down Jongdae’s dishevelled appearance before turning his cold glare on D.Ø. 

“Who the fuck are you?” 

☆♠♥♟♥♠☆

To say things are awkward would be a massive understatement. Kyungsoo isn’t a possessive man. He’s easy-going and playful in a way most of his fans would be surprised to see. He hardly bats an eyelash when Baekhyun or Chanyeol get overly affectionate or when Junmyeon and Minseok call Jongdae their ‘wife’. He keeps his cool when Jongin comes to him for cuddles, when Yixing pulls him onto his lap, when Sehun demands kisses.

Jongdae has never seen Kyungsoo like this, arm tight around Jongdae’s waist as he stares down his double, fire in his eyes. His fingertips are pressing so hard Jongdae thinks they might be imprinted into his ribs. But Jongdae doesn’t mind. 

When Jongdae had been explaining the situation to Kyungsoo, he had never heard his husband sound more worried, troubled. 

_“And you thought it would be a good idea to bring him home?” Kyungsoo’s deep voice had sounded harsh with his incredulousness through the phone and Jongdae had involuntarily flinched._

_“I wasn’t thinking straight,” Jongdae answered, speaking softly, defensively, into the receiver. “He had your face and he made me feel safe.”_

_“I’m coming home. Leave him there - go stay with Baekhyun or Sehun,” Kyungsoo had ordered._

_“That isn’t necessary,” Jongdae had protested. “He didn’t go through all that trouble to hurt me. I’m not leaving my home.”_

_Kyungsoo had been furious but Jongdae hadn’t budged. He was still shaken from his assault, knew D.Ø. was dangerous but was more scared of the dangers outside._

Now Jongdae has to wonder if he made the right choice. His heart is still thudding in his chest and he stares wearily at D.Ø. ready to jump in front of Kyungsoo if he needs to. It's clear he won't physically hurt Jongdae but now that Kyungsoo is here Jongdae's protective instincts are driving his rational thought. 

Kyungsoo tugs Jongdae closer to him, as if there is any more room for Jongdae to take up. 

Across them, D.Ø. watches with a face that is all too amused. It’s unsettling to see it on Kyungsoo’s visage especially with how cross Kyungsoo looks now. 

Jongdae waits on pins and needles as the two size each other up. He’s scared, scared for Kyungsoo because he knows if it comes to a fight - well, he’d seen what D.Ø. had done, what he had whispered he would do in Jongdae’s ear. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo to provoke D.Ø. but he also doesn’t want to continue on with this image that they’re both helpless sheep in front of a wolf. 

He’s waiting for Kyungsoo to make his move. To tell D.Ø. to ‘get out’ or to call the police or _something_ because it’s clear that Kyungsoo does not like having his double in his house. 

What he isn’t expecting is Kyungsoo to take a deep breath and say, “Is he still in danger?” 

Jongdae lifts his eyes from where they were staring at a small stitch coming out of Kyungsoo’s sport jacket to meet Kyungsoo’s serious eyes. Kyungsoo isn’t looking at Jongdae, staring at his doppelgänger instead. 

D.Ø.’s face is cupped in his hand as he stares at Kyungsoo assessingly. “You’re sharper than I would have thought this dull world would have let you be.”

“Answer the question,” Kyungsoo responds, unabashed. 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongdae questions, softly. He’s confused, doesn’t understand where this line of thought is coming from. 

D.Ø.’s eyes flicker from Kyungsoo to Jongdae. “I don’t know.”

“You can be more helpful than that,” Kyungsoo nearly growls. It makes Jongdae swallow past his unease, fingers knotted in Kyungsoo’s shirt. 

D.Ø. and Kyungsoo are locked in a staring battle. It sets Jongdae on edge with how hard it is to get a straight answer from D.Ø., how he is still waiting for Kyungsoo to make a move. 

“Are they going to come after me?” Jongdae breaks their silent war, unwinding from Kyungsoo with what few inches his husband will give. He stares at D.Ø. coyly. 

Kyungsoo tenses, trying to shove Jongdae behind him when D.Ø. starts to move towards them. Jongdae may be lighter than Kyungsoo, but he’s taller and no wisp either. He stands his ground until D.Ø. reaches them. 

D.Ø.’s hand comes up and Kyungsoo grabs it, trying to stop him from touching Jongdae. D.Ø. barely even pauses, easily taking his hand back with a harsh tug and then tapping the bandage peeking through Jongdae’s shirt, sloped over his neck. 

“I don’t know,” D.Ø. repeats, voice low and serious. “I don’t know how many members of the Red Force were thrown through the Rift. It could have been just those four, it could be an army.”

Jongdae shudders when D.Ø.’s thumb traces the plaster, the callous on the tip of his thumb roughly tracing Jongdae’s sensitive skin. 

“Do you want me to protect you?” D.Ø. asks, voice hypnotic. Jongdae shudders, feeling himself sway towards D.Ø.

He’s yanked back, Kyungsoo spinning them so he’s in front of Jongdae. “At what price?” Kyungsoo snarls. “For saving Jongdae, you have my gratitude, but that does not mean I trust you.”

D.Ø. appraises Kyungsoo with a cold calculating look. “I like your Jongdae. Give him to me while I’m here and I’ll protect him.”

Jongdae’s affronted, “Excuse me!?” and Kyungsoo’s enraged, “What!?” overlap each other as they both stare down D.Ø.

D.Ø. smirks. “He’s cute. I like to play with cute things.”

“Get out - ” Jongdae hurriedly slaps a hand over Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo glares at him heatedly but Jongdae stares back at him evenly. 

“Trust me,” he mouths to his husband, before straightening up and looking back at D.Ø.

“The blood that they took from me, that device you stole - what does it do?” Jongdae asks. 

D.Ø. raises an eyebrow but it’s the only thing to show he’s taken off guard. But Jongdae is well versed in Kyungsoo’s hard language, feels a jolt of victory when D.Ø. answers. 

“A tracker of sorts. Useless here because it’s clear you don’t have powers.”

“Then they can’t find me,” Jongdae reasons, staring at D.Ø. levelly. 

D.Ø. shrugs, a half smirk on his lips. 

“But they can find you,” Jongdae finishes, watching D.Ø.’s face freeze. 

There is a pause as they wait before D.Ø. nods. “Clever. Are you telling me to leave before I bring them to you?”

“Can you be traced that easily?” Kyungsoo asks, voice hard as he wrenches Jongdae’s hand from his mouth. 

“Unlikely. It was pure coincidence that they landed in the same world as me,” D.Ø. says.

“In the same time, in the same place,” Kyungsoo counters. “Rifts aren’t that predictable. They followed you.”

D.Ø. laughs, short and loud. It makes Jongdae jump, clutch Kyungsoo’s arm a bit tighter in case he needs to protect him. 

“I need to stop seeing you both as little puppies,” D.Ø. says, amused. “I keep catching myself off guard. Yes, the Red Force has been following me through a few jumps now. But each time, their numbers grow smaller. I can take care of them easily, even if they do find me.”

“God, you’re such a dick,” Jongdae sneers, hating how those mismatched eyes stare at them so condescendingly, how easily he talks about death and murder. 

“That’s a low hanging fruit, Jongdae-ah,” D.Ø. smirks, half lidded eyes roving over Jongdae’s body. 

“Fuck - shut up,” Jongdae retorts, blush on his cheek. Why can’t he stop himself from instinctively reacting? 

“D.Ø.,” Kyungsoo says, voice low. Jongdae instantly snaps out of it, hand going down Kyungsoo’s arm. Kyungsoo unclenches his fist to hold Jongdae’s hand, tight. “You’re dangerous. I don’t want you here.”

“But?” D.Ø. smirks, knowingly. 

“But,” Kyungsoo says through furrowed brows, “you can protect Jongdae better than I can. Until we figure out what is going on, you can stay here. _But_ ,” Kyungsoo suddenly moves, hand fisted in D.Ø.’s shirt collar bringing them face to face, “do not touch him.”

D.Ø. moves so fast Jongdae can’t even cry out, heart in his chest as D.Ø. pushes Kyungsoo into the wall. 

“How about you?” D.Ø. asks, hand tilting Kyungsoo’s chin up. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t flinch, arms breaking D.Ø.’s hold and pushing D.Ø. back. Jongdae knows from experience that D.Ø. must be allowing that to happen.

“I never expected any version of myself to be more annoying that Chanyeol and Baekhyun put together, and yet here we are,” Kyungsoo scoffs.

Something flashes in D.Ø.’s eyes, there and gone. Jongdae’s painfully made aware that they know almost nothing about D.Ø. about the life he lived before he was pulled into the Rift. 

“Jongdae.”

Jongdae snaps out of it when Kyungsoo grabs his hand. He follows after Kyungsoo dutifully when his husband pulls him up the stairs and into their bedroom. Jongdae closes the door behind them with a soft clack, feeling like they’ve locked themselves in a cage with a shark circling the water around them. 

“Did he touch you?” Kyungsoo asks, stepping into Jongdae’s space and crowding him into the wall. Jongdae hates it but he can’t help but compare the different energy Kyungsoo and D.Ø. put out doing the same thing. D.Ø. had felt oppressive at his front, a hand on his throat as he forced Jongdae’s submission. Kyungsoo’s eyes are worried, soft and loving but his hands are not any less firm, holding Jongdae’s waist tight. 

Seeing Kyungsoo’s large brown eyes filled with concern makes something in Jongdae melt. He’d missed Kyungsoo so much. 

“He flirted,” Jongdae admits honestly, arms going around Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He brings their foreheads together, breathes the same air as Kyungsoo for a second. “You’re cheekier on a power trip than I thought you would be.”

Jongdae smiles at the reluctant quirk of the lips that garners him. Kyungsoo brings Jongdae in close until they’re hugging. 

“He’s dangerous,” Kyungsoo whispers into his neck. 

Jongdae nods. “But, for now, he’s on our side, right?” 

Kyungsoo pulls back, staring at Jongdae intensely, eyes ducking down to Jongdae’s lips. “I’ll use him for what he is, but the second he touches you, I’ll have him gone.”

Jongdae swallows watches the way Kyungsoo hungrily watches him. They’re so similar, D.Ø. and Kyungsoo, Jongdae can’t help but think. 

“Come on, you have to admit he’s pretty good eye candy too,” Jongdae teases, just to ruffle Kyungsoo’s feathers. 

Kyungsoo scoffs. “At least I know you have a consistent type.”

Jongdae laughs, gently tugging Kyungsoo towards the bed. “Married the best of the kind,” Jongdae laughs softly into Kyungsoo’s jaw before he tips them over. 

Kyungsoo quickly flips them, coaxes them to the center of the bed. Jongdae’s heartbeat picks him, eyes get half-lidded. 

“You want me to scream your name?” Jongdae whispers against Kyungsoo’s lips, seeing the dark look in Kyungsoo’s eyes. 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo answers softly before he leans down and devours Jongdae’s lips. 

Kyungsoo fucks him hard the first round, forces all thoughts of their unwanted guest from Jongdae’s mind with devastatingly precise thrusts. He pulls out after Jongdae has one orgasm, kisses down his naked back and down to his ass, grabbing a handful of each cheek to pry away. 

Jongdae sobs his second orgasm into the pillow as Kyungsoo licks him out, edging Jongdae until he feels like he’s out of his mind.

Kyungsoo coaxes a third orgasm from a nearly passed out Jongdae by teasing his limp cock and ramming into his battered prostate. Jongdae almost can’t scream with how hoarse his voice is but he can’t hold back, letting out all the noises his husband wants to hear. 

When Kyungsoo finally gathers him into his arms some time later, Jongdae feels fresh tears prickle in his eyes as he holds Kyungsoo. 

“Missed you,” he whispers, voice raspy as Kyungsoo places a kiss into his hair. 

“Love you,” Kyungsoo answers back, possessively stroking down Jongdae’s back and down to his ass, clutching it in one hand. Jongdae moans softly in protest when Kyungsoo rubs his finger over the swollen hole, rubbing the escaping cum into Jongdae’s flesh. They need to clean up, but Jongdae wants to bask in this moment more than anything. 

“What are we going to do?” Jongdae asks, mostly to the empty air. He can feel Kyungsoo’s breathing slow down, knows his husband is on the brink of sleep. He must be exhausted between filming and flying and now all this. 

“Take it day by day,” Kyungsoo answers back, surprising Jongdae. 

Thick with emotion, Jongdae hugs Kyungsoo tighter, shuffling until his ear can press against Kyungsoo’s heartbeat. “Okay,” he answers.

☆♠♥♟♥♠☆

“If that was your way of deterring me, it didn’t work,” D.Ø. smirks when they come downstairs for dinner. They’d locked themselves in their room for most of the day just reacquainting with each others bodies. But eventually they had to go back downstairs. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t bother to respond, bypassing his double to go grab a power drink. Jongdae hides his smile as D.Ø. rolls his eyes. 

“You’re more talkative than Kyungsoo,” Jongdae mentions offhandedly, grabbing a takeout menu. He has no energy to cook and his lower back twinges every time he lifts his legs. 

D.Ø. shrugs. “I don’t have much else to do except tease you.”

Jongdae can’t help his snort of laughter. That does sound like Kyungsoo. 

Clearly Kyungsoo thinks so too, glaring at D.Ø. as he walks back to Jongdae. It’s completely obvious what he’s going for when he sits down at their table and tugs Jongdae into his lap.

Jongdae hisses at the sudden pressure on his ass, glaring at Kyungsoo. His husband gives him innocent eyes back as if he isn’t being a petty bitch right now. 

“There is plenty to do,” Kyungsoo responds to D.Ø. “For starters, you can figure out how you’re going to leave.”

D.Ø. fiddles with his own glass, tapping his fingers on the rim as he stares at Kyungsoo assessingly. It’s still freaky to see D.Ø.’s green eye so vividly, his facial piercings starkly apparent in Kyungsoo’s kitchen’s high resolution lighting. Jongdae can’t help but stare and he knows he’s being obvious. 

“Theoretically, I could deconstruct their tracking device and use it to trace back signals of its kind to see if there are similar outputs nearby.”

Jongdae arches an eyebrow, impressed. “You can do that?”

Between Kyungsoo and Jongdae, they didn’t share a single technological braincell. Their retirement plan consists of owning a farm on a nice stretch of land. 

Again, something flashes over D.Ø.’s face, the same look that had prompted Jongdae to think that D.Ø. hasn’t had the easiest life. There is still so much they don’t know about him. 

“I learned,” D.Ø. says simply, voice curt. 

“Why haven’t you done that already then?” Kyungsoo asks. The rudeness makes Jongdae wince even though he understands where Kyungsoo is coming from. 

“I don’t have the right tools,” D.Ø. replies, head in his hand as he stares at them both impassively. “But I don’t think it’ll be much of an issue for you to procure me what I need, would it?”

D.Ø. arches an eyebrow down to their gold-rimmed center turntable. Kyungsoo hadn’t spared a single glance at the credit card when it came to decking out his kitchen. 

“Take my card. Whatever you need.”

Jongdae’s breath hitches when D.Ø.’s eyes turn to him. Kyungsoo hisses like a cat, drawing Jongdae closer to him. 

“I could just draw this out, you know,” D.Ø. murmurs, voice deep and dark. “You’re on a schedule and I am not. I could wait you out.”

This time it’s Jongdae that bristles because the look D.Ø. sends them is full of implications. 

“Look,” Jongdae cuts D.Ø. off with a glare, “I don’t care if you’re using me to tease Kyungsoo, but I want to make it clear - I am never going to cheat on Kyungsoo. Ever.”

D.Ø., unexpectedly, giggles. It catches Jongdae off guard. 

Without the theatrics D.Ø. still looks the same age as Kyungsoo, but just with harder lines giving the impression that he is older. But when he giggles he looks younger, softer. 

“I am Kyungsoo,” D.Ø. reminds Jongdae, deep voice catching on his chuckle. 

Jongdae makes an impatient sound. “You know what I mean. It’s not going to do you any good staying here with us longer than you have to. Don’t you want to go back to your world?”

If catching flashes was the best insight Jongdae had to D.Ø. before, now it’s like falling through a bottomless pit at the way D.Ø. freezes, staring at Jongdae suddenly so coldly that he feels like he’s a step from being swallowed up. 

“More than you could ever know, Jongdae,” D.Ø. says, standing up. His deep voice rings through the room and Kyungsoo holds him tighter as Jongdae shudders. They both watch D.Ø. exit the room, hear the guest bedroom closing. 

Jongdae stares blankly at the table, jostled only by Kyungsoo’s inquisitive noise. 

“He’s hurting,” Jongdae whispers, hands rubbing over Kyungsoo’s which are locked over Jongdae’s midriff. 

Kyungsoo unfolds his hands to catch Jongdae’s, holding them tight. “He misses home.”

“How do we get him back?” Jongdae asks, emotion suddenly welling in his throat. He forces it down to turn his eyes to Kyungsoo. “He can save us from whatever army is following him but it doesn’t mean we can open a Rift to get him back home.”

Kyungsoo can see it all, of course he can. Even without being an actor, Kyungsoo has had amazing abilities to read people. 

“Look at him, at me, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo whispers, tilting Jongdae’s face towards him. “We’re not going to break from homesickness. If he’s anything like me, he’ll do whatever it takes to get back _home_.”

Jongdae feels a tidal wave of emotion take him under at the way Kyungsoo looks at him, soft with love. 

“Okay,” Jongdae whispers back, swallowing thickly. He bridges the gap between them to place a soft kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. “He may be an asshole, but he’s an asshole that’s also a version of you. I don’t want to hurt him.”

Kyungsoo’s hand slips under Jongdae’s shirt, rubbing calming circles over his flesh. “I understand, but my priority is always going to be _you_. He can stay for as long as he isn’t a danger, but Jongdae,” Kyungsoo’s eyes suddenly flash under the light of the kitchen as he leans up, and for a second Jongdae nearly sees D.Ø., “when I say I understand he would do anything, I mean that. I don’t think you understand.”

Jongdae’s flesh breaks into goosebumps remembering the screams of the men that had hurt him. 

“I think I do,” Jongdae says quietly. He loves Kyungsoo because he is a passionate, hardworking and loyal man. If D.Ø. is anything like that and with how loose his morals seem to be, Jongdae doesn’t know what to prepare for. 

☆♠♥♟♥♠☆

  
  


"You have got to let me out at some point," Jongdae hisses as Kyungsoo clings to him. 

"What part of 'it's dangerous outside' are you not understanding?" His dark words don't match his cute behaviour so Jongdae is having a hard time actually being pissed off. Curse his husband for knowing his weakness. 

"Are you seriously expecting me stay trapped in this tower until this mysterious enemy leaves?" Jongdae arches an eyebrow at Kyungsoo.

Truthfully, Jongdae isn’t exactly eager to get out himself. The lingering trauma from getting assaulted still remains, but Jongdae has never been the type to let fear rule him. 

“Jongdae, please,” Kyungsoo pleads, giving up on acting like a koala, and now trying to act like some sort of looming figure. It doesn’t work. Kyungsoo knows how to be scary, isn’t Korea’s top actor for nothing. But Jongdae has known Kyungsoo for over half his life. 

“Kyungsoo, listen to me. We have been trapped in here for nearly four days. I’ve taken a leave from work, but I have to show up some time. At least let me go to the fucking grocery store!”

“Why don’t you just go with him?”

Both Kyungsoo and Jongdae tense, turning to stare as D.Ø. enters the room. They hadn’t seen him all day. 

Jongdae gets his bearings first. “We can’t, Kyungsoo is a fucking superstar. He’ll get noticed in no time, and we’re trying to _lay low_.” Jongdae glares at Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo’s got that frustrated moe on his face. It’s irritated, which in turn makes Jongdae irritated.

“We can just have groceries delivered to us, there isn’t a need for you to go - ”

“Kyungsoo,” Jongdae finally feels his patience snap. “This isn’t about the fucking groceries. I just want to step out of the house, to not feel like I’m a hunted prey trapped in a corner.”

Kyungsoo’s jaw goes slack in surprise, unease crossing over his features before they smooth out into understanding. 

Jongdae for his part, feels awful for his outburst. It’s been rattling him more than he realized to be trapped at home because of this stressful situation. He normally loves being a home-body but that’s when it’s by choice. 

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae sighs, easily going into Kyungsoo’s arms when his husband opens them.

“Me too,” Kyungsoo whispers into his neck, “I haven’t been doing a good job making sure you’re okay.”

Jongdae lets out a dry laugh. “It’s a crazy situation, Soo. I just - I don’t like sitting here and waiting - ”

Jongdae’s sentence is cut off by a startled yelp when D.Ø. suddenly comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Jongdae’s waist, right above Kyungsoo’s. 

Kyungsoo practically growls over Jongdae’s shoulder. “Fuck off.”

“There is a simple enough solution, you know,” D.Ø. says, voice low and amused. “I’ll just go with him.”

“You will not,” Kyungsoo says angrily, tugging Jongdae out of D.Ø.’s hold. D.Ø. allows it to happen but Jongdae refuses to get behind Kyungsoo like his husband wants. 

“He’s got a point,” Jongdae says, trying to muster up that patience again. “He looks just different enough. He doesn’t have the same aura you do either.”

“I’m not leaving you alone with him,” Kyungsoo protests immediately. “If he’s going, I am going too. I’ve been a celebrity for years, Jongdae. I know how to hide myself, you know this.”

Jongdae face-palms. He just wanted a few moments to himself, but he supposes having both versions of Kyungsoo with him isn’t that bad. At least he’d still be able to get out of the house.

“Fucking fine, go get dressed,” Jongdae groans. He hisses when Kyungsoo smirks, leaning forward to bite Jongdae’s pout. They both give him identical cheeky smiles before they obey. 

Forcing D.Ø. into some makeup and eye contacts is a vividly disturbing experience. When they’re done, D.Ø. looks alarmingly like Kyungsoo. 

“Will this let me into your bed?” D.Ø. asks cheekily, smirking as Kyungsoo bats his hand away from Jongdae’s waist. 

“Still his name I’ll be screaming,” Jongdae answers back dryly, fixing a mask and a hat on D.Ø.’s face. It muffles D.Ø.’s response but Jongdae has a good idea of what the retort will be anyway. 

They’ve covered up the most eye catching features, but elect to keep some effects in to further confuse any watching cameras. Jongdae’s blatant with how he oogles black hoops framing D.Ø.’s thick eyebrows. 

“Jongdae,” Kyungsoo says warningly, face already covered.

Jongdae blinks innocently, turning back and shrugging his shoulders. Behind him, he gets the distinct feeling D.Ø. is smirking. 

“Come on, let’s go!” Jongdae deflects, grabbing Kyungsoo’s arm and kissing the top of his cheekbone, the only thing really visible between his chunky glasses and face mask. 

Kyungsoo sighs but pulls him along. Halfway to the door, he yelps. 

Jongdae whirls around, almost letting out his burst of laughter as Kyungsoo hisses, rubbing his ass where D.Ø. had clearly smacked it. 

“I do look good in skinny jeans,” D.Ø. muses. Kyungsoo’s got murder in his eyes, so Jongdae does damage control, slipping in between the two of them and pushing them towards the shoes. 

“If you both don’t get moving, I am going solo.”

D.Ø. laughs. “Why would you do that when there are two of us here?”

Jongdae doesn’t it get at first, not until Kyungsoo starts spluttering and then it clicks. 

“Hentai!” Jongdae yells, turning around and slipping on his shoes, opening the door wide and stomping out. “I don’t need either of you!”

Kyungsoo catches up with him first, slipping his hand into Jongdae’s as they take their private elevator to the back exit. D.Ø. follows behind them. 

Jongdae hates to admit it, but this is the most settled he’s felt in days. 

☆♠♥♟♥♠☆

It’s pretty late. Not the dead hours of the night, but definitely a time where most people are asleep, ready for the next day tomorrow. 

Grocery shopping goes off without a hitch, mostly. Kyungsoo had been frowning as they headed towards a 24 hour mart, visible to Jongdae through his mask because of how familiar he is with his husband’s tells. Ever since he got his chef’s license Kyungsoo has preferred to shop at more ‘organic’ places, the little snob. 

D.Ø, on the other hand, had the time of his life irritating Kyungsoo, especially when he saw one of the pocky stick brands Kyungsoo modeled for on the back display. 

Now, they’re walking home, though mutually deciding to go the long way. Kyungsoo’s hand is entwined with his own, but there is silence between all three of them. It’s the most comfortable they’ve been in each others presence since D.Ø got here. D.Ø walks ahead of them, relaxed as he looks around inquisitively. Again, Jongdae can’t help but wonder what secrets D.Ø is hiding. 

Surprisingly, it’s Kyungsoo that breaches conversation first, when D.Ø pauses just a bit too long on the street that leads down to a view of the Han river. 

“Is it different?” Kyungsoo asks. Jongdae picks up on the rest of the sentence, reading the ‘from your world’ left out of Kyungsoo’s words. 

There is a pause. “Everything’s different,” D.Ø says, tone so even it’s flat. 

Jongdae’s brows furrow, sharing a look with Kyungsoo. “Is that a bad thing? Or a good thing?” 

D.Ø shrugs, turning his back to the street. “Your world is considerably better, if that’s what you’re asking.”

No, not really. Jongdae bites his lip, feeling stupid but unable to stop himself when he asks, “Do you want to talk about it? We can listen.”

D.Ø barks a short laugh that has Jongdae’s hand tightening around Kyungsoo’s. “You don’t want to hear about my world, Jongdae-ya. I don’t think you could even imagine how different it is, how terrible. I’ve been through the Rift countless times, but this is the most peaceful I’ve ever seen you.”

Jongdae squeezes Kyungsoo’s hand harder at the way D.Ø. looks back at them, at their entwined hands. 

“Then why do you want to go back?” Kyungsoo asks, tone careful. 

D.Ø. turns around. “Home is home.”

Jongdae swallows past a small lump in his throat. He can read the emotion of D.Ø.’s voice, probably better than anyone in any world. He hates how D.Ø. sounds wistful, longing. How rigid his back looks, how lonely his silhouette is. 

“We’ll help you,” Jongdae finds himself whispering. D.Ø. tenses, but doesn’t stop walking. “We’ll get you back to the ones you want to see the most.”

D.Ø.’s is too off-beat when he says, “I’m fine with just seeing you, Jongdae-ya.”

Kyungsoo scoffs, but it’s playful this time. Jongdae’s own shoulders relax with how the mood seems to lighten, just a bit. It’s been a terribly stressful time, and they’ve trusted D.Ø. because of necessity. It’s nice to get to know him. He is Kyungsoo, but at the same time he’s not. His own separate person that exists so differently from the man Jongdae loves. 

“Do you think - ” Jongdae’s cut off as D.Ø stops in his tracks, tensing so hard Jongdae’s heart instinctively starts to thud harder. 

“D.Ø.?” Jongdae says, intonation changing to a scream as D.Ø. leaps backwards.

D.Ø. tackles Jongdae and Kyungsoo to the ground, a piece of the concrete leaping up in front of them just as the distinct sound of gunfire rings through the street. 

Jongdae’s heart is beating so fast through his chest, he almost can’t breathe. Though that could also be because of D.Ø’s weight on his body. Kyungsoo hisses, keeping low to the ground but twisting his head around to see if they’re being attacked from any other angle. 

“Get to the alley,” D.Ø barks, shifting to his knees, hand on the ground and ripping the Earth apart, heedless of the people screaming around them. His attack pierces straight through the road, nearly causing a driving car to slam into the sudden six foot concrete barrier. “Go!” 

Kyungsoo responds faster than Jongdae, wrapping an arm around his waist and bringing him to a quick run while they hunch over, following the line of the upright concrete to the otherside of the road. 

Jongdae’s ears are rushing, blood pumping so fast he feels faint. A cold sweat has overtaken him, adrenaline making it easy to follow Kyungsoo’s lead.

But he can’t help glancing over his shoulder. 

D.Ø is fighting multiple masked men. It’s almost too dark to tell how many there are, but at least five men are circling around him. It feels so wrong to leave D.Ø alone. 

Until D.Ø uses the ground to spear a man through the back.

Hand over his mouth to stop his scream, Jongdae whips his head back around and doesn’t fight when Kyungsoo runs faster.

Only to stop when two masked men blast through the barrier a few feet in front of them. Kyungsoo immediately stops, covering Jongdae’s body with his own. 

Terror unlike anything Jongdae has ever known overtakes him when he sees guns pointed at them - at Kyungsoo. 

But they don’t fire. There is almost something like an air of confusion as they stare at Kyungsoo and then back behind them. 

By the time they realize it’s not D.Ø, it’s too late. A hand wraps around Jongdae’s eyes, and then Jongdae hears the piercing wail of people dying. 

“I don’t know who these fuckers are but they aren’t Red Force. We need to find cover, there are too many of them.”

Jongdae shakes, making a weak sound when Kyungsoo lets go of his hand. He tries to jerk his face away from D.Ø but the other man doesn’t let go, tucking Jongdae closer to him. 

“You don’t want to see, trust me,” D.Ø whispers in his ear. 

“S-Soo?” Jongdae asks, voice catching. 

“Here,” Kyungsoo answers, just before pressing something cold and metal into Jongdae’s hand. 

A gun. 

“He won’t need it, I’m here,” D.Ø snarls, other hand closing over Jongdae’s wrist that has the gun in a lax hold. 

Jongdae swallows but tightens his hand over the gun. He’s held one before, had been given excellent marks for his sharpshooting back in the army. Kyungsoo is right, he needs to be able to defend himself - to attack if need be. 

“Let’s go,” Jongdae whispers. Kyungsoo’s hand is tugging his other wrist and D.Ø makes an angry sound but lets go all the same. Jongdae keeps his eyes closed until he’s sure his back is to the bodies, then opens them to the sight of Kyungsoo in front of him, gun drawn low by his side, D.Ø behind them. 

There is pandemonium all around them. Terrified pedestrians hiding in store fronts, the shrill sound of police car sirens behind them. But worst of all, the sound of footsteps in pursuit. 

Jongdae flinches when D.Ø makes a grunting sound, turning around and slamming his foot on the ground. The Earth shakes violently, the screams hitching, the buildings groaning. It’s so disorienting, the only thing keeping him upright is D.Ø.’s hand. 

Kyungsoo isn’t affected.

“Ah,” D.Ø. says, tone almost impressed through his strained breathing. “The Earth is yours too.”

Jongdae can’t concentrate, feeling as if his brain is rattling in his skull. D.Ø.’s grip shifts and Jongdae thinks he might try and pick him up again. 

“Don’t,” Jongdae pants, grunting as they duck behind a parked car gunfire is released. “We need you to cover us.”

D.Ø. takes a deep breath, palm slamming into the ground. The car that was providing them cover is thrown over ten meters, slamming into their pursuers. There is a small explosion of heat, but they’re already running. 

“How many of them are there?” Kyungsoo asks, voice harsh with how quick he takes in his breathes. They’re sprinting, and Jongdae can barely remember to _breathe_ let alone try and talk. 

“Fuck, at least another twenty,” D.Ø. grunts, voice straining as he launches another attack. 

“Are we trying to run home?” Kyungsoo wheezes, weaving them through the streets. He’s trying to avoid the main streets, Jongdae realizes. “Can you last that long?” 

D.Ø. has sweat dripping down his forehead, breath just slightly worse off than Kyungsoo’s. Jongdae realizes it’s never occurred to him how much stamina it must take for D.Ø to use his power. It’s suddenly terrifying, realizing that D.Ø. isn’t the unstoppable god Jongdae had made him up to be. 

“I will, just keep going,” D.Ø barks, stopping yet again and sending spikes of concrete to their attackers. They’re firing back with bullets but something is clear -

They’re not aiming to kill. 

Army training has them running in an erratic pattern but even still, they’re wide open. Something should have hit them by now. 

“Are they after D.Ø?” Jongdae wheezes, lungs burning as his legs pump hard to keep up with Kyungsoo. He remembers how his attackers had been interested in ‘Chen’, how they needed him for something. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, but does spare a glance over his shoulder. Jongdae’s heart leaps to his throat when he sees what Kyungsoo can’t - a motorcycle racing towards them. 

Jongdae acts instinctively, crashing into Kyungsoo and rolling them to the ground just as something flies past his ear. He rolls and gets to his knees, arms already up and shaking as he takes aim and fires. 

He misses, but not by much. The motorcyclist starts to weave trying to make himself a harder target, but he is getting too close - Jongdae squeezes the trigger again. He misses but it doesn’t matter, the motorcyclist goes further right and D.Ø is there, slamming concrete into the vehicle, sending the driver flying. 

Jongdae looks around, trying to spot anyone else. D.Ø rushes over to them, helps them on their feet. Jongdae’s heart squeezes when Kyungsoo grimaces, weight keeping off one ankle. 

“Kyungsoo!” Jongdae grabs Kyungsoo’s waist, and helps support him. Guilt eats his stomach as he realizes he did this.

“I’m okay,” Kyungsoo says, hand opening up to reveal something in his hand. “It’s not bullets they’re firing.”

D.Ø hisses, the front of his shirt drenched in sweat as he wipes his face with the back of his forearm, glaring at the small tube that is in Kyungsoo’s hand. “Tranqs. They’re trying to take us alive.”

“Us?” Jongdae parrots. He can’t tell if it’s D.Ø’s powers that are shaking the Earth or if he’s trembling from fear. “Who are they?” 

D.Ø grimances. “I don’t know, but they’re taking care not to kill us. It gives us the advantage.”

You want to fight them,” Kyungsoo states, tone incredulous. 

D.Ø nods. “I’ll take care of them. It’s easier if I know both of you are safe. Get inside and get low. I’ll come back for you.”

Things go so fast, Jongdae can’t even say a word edgewise. D.Ø is already turning around, and Jongdae’s hand goes up a beat too late, Kyungsoo already pulling him to the nearest cafe. 

“Be careful,” Jongdae says, almost sure D.Ø doesn’t hear him. Except D.Ø turns around and gives him a smile - a smile just like Kyungsoo’s. 

Jongdae turns around to support Kyungsoo, limping into a nearby cafe. There is only an employee inside, ducked under the counter and trembling as Jongdae rushes Kyungsoo to the back. 

“Get inside,” Jongdae hisses to the girl, pushing Kyungsoo into the storage room. The girl crawls inside and Jongdae slams the door shut, only catching the faintest glimpse of D.Ø.

Kyungsoo hisses as he sits down on a milk carton container. Jongdae rushes to his side, trying to check for more injuries. There is a nasty bit of road burn on Kyungsoo’s forearms from his fall. 

“You’re bleeding,” Kyungsoo says, grabbing Jongdae’s arm before he can think to touch, his husband’s hand gently prodding Jongdae’s forehead. 

Jongdae hadn’t even noticed. He hisses at Kyungsoo’s touch, flinching in pain. There is blood in his periphery now that Jongdae pays attention. With it comes the awareness of how much his body hurts, legs aching, lungs burning. He feels like he is seconds away from crumbling apart. 

“I’m fine,” Jongdae says as firmly as he can with how his chest is still heaving. He bats Kyungsoo’s arm away gently grasping Kyungsoo’s ankle. “How bad does it hurt?”

“I’ll be fine, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo pushes at Jongdae’s shoulder. “Let me stop the bleeding -”

His voice is cut off when the Earth rumbles fiercely, harder than it has before. The girl screams as storage equipment starts to fall around them. The lights flicker violently before it goes out. Kyungsoo’s nearly dislodged, and Jongdae leaps to keep him as safe as he can until the tremors die down. The room is a complete mess, broken glass and material scattered around them. Jongdae’s shoulder throbs from where a shelf had fallen on it on the way down. 

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo whispers in a rush as Jongdae groans, trying to straighten up. 

“Yeah,” Jongdae whispers back, but his concentration isn’t on answering Kyungsoo. It’s directed at the ground. 

It’s the most powerful shake they’ve felt yet. It felt like a real earthquake. Jongdae vividly can see D.Ø. in his mind’s eye, already exhausted, probably more so now after that violent attack. 

Jongdae’s stomach sinks, mind flashing to the sight of D.Ø being surrounded. 

“I have to help him,” Jongdae whispers. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, horror dawning in his eyes but Jongdae is faster, getting to his feet and pushing Kyungsoo back down. 

“You’re safest here,” Jongdae rushes, already walking backwards. Kyungsoo struggles to get back up, leg buckling under him. 

Jongdae takes his chance, opening the door. “I love you,” Jongdae rushes out, staring at Kyungsoo before he throws himself out, hating the sight of Kyungsoo trying to crawl to him. 

“Jongdae! No!” 

He pushes the fridge in front of the door, barely getting it in front before Kyungsoo opens it, screaming his name. 

Turning around, Jongdae heads back out the door, keeping low to the floor to assess the situation. 

D.Ø is surrounded, almost ten men around him in a circle, guns drawn. There are bodies all around D.Ø, speared and bloodied. It’s horrifying but in a disassociated way, Jongdae could care less. All he sees is D.Ø, struggling not to buckle to his knees, weakly waving his hand when someone gets too close, rocks flying around him but not in the precise way they had before. Their attackers are being careful not to get killed but they are steadily gaining ground. 

Jongdae takes a deep breath. This close, Jongdae is unlikely to miss. He needs to get himself back in the army training. These aren’t people, this is the enemy. Them or him. 

It doesn’t stop his gun from shaking. But, he has no choice. Not with Kyungsoo behind him. 

Jongdae shoots. 

The first man goes down almost without a sound, and it takes a beat for his comrades to understand what’s happened. 

Jongdae’s already firing a second shot. 

The person dodges but Jongdae still gets them, somewhere in the shoulder or arm.

Jongdae ducks as there is return fire for a brief second before someone yells, “We need him aliv-”

The wet gurgle in the man’s voice, Jongdae knows he’s dead. He switches areas and peeks out again. The men are scrambling trying to keep away from D.Ø who viciously throws spears, though nowhere near the same rate he was before. 

Jongdae aims and shoots when someone gets too close to D.Ø, heart hammering in his throat as he tries to keep track of everyone. 

Down to eight - seven - Jongdae’s chest aches as D.Ø grunts with exertion, yelling as he struggles to his feet. Three men go down in a burst of power, spikes erupting from the ground like three foot icicles. 

The problem is that it impedes Jongdae’s vision. He swears, realizing he needs to abandon his spot. 

Four more men, he could do this. 

There is a scream and Jongdae grits his teeth, sprinting around the barrier, keeping as low as he can. 

A body collides with his and Jongdae yells, arms already going up in a defensive block. Two years of the army allows him to buck immediately, offsetting the man on him. He slams his elbows into the man’s chin, moving with another punch to the man’s jaw. The man groans, dazed. Jongdae scrambles, grabbing his gun and pointing it at the man. 

There is only a brief second of hesitation. Jongdae closes his eyes and fires. 

“The signal - ”

Jongdae doesn’t hear the rest, pain erupting across the side of his face as something slams into him and takes him back to the ground. The gun goes flying as Jongdae’s face meets the pavement, a heavy body landing on him and grabbing his arms so hard Jongdae’s sure his shoulder is gonna dislocate. 

He’s wrenched to his feet, stumbles in his disorientation. 

“Take him!” 

Jongdae can’t even comprehend what is happening, it all goes so fast. He’s spun around violently, pushed into another man’s chest. “Take him and go!” 

It’s like trying to push a bear. Jongdae’s struggling does nothing. He’s dragged along behind the snarling man. All Jongdae can do is drag his feet, eyes frantically searching for D.Ø. 

But he can’t see anything. 

And then, he can’t _say_ anything. Jongdae’s scream is muffled as a damp cloth is shoved over his mouth and nose, pressing down so hard Jongdae can’t breathe. It’s instinctive to take the first desperate breath of air as his nose is let up on, Jongdae doesn’t even think to stop himself. Panic hits him square in the chest as his body instantly starts to respond, muscles weakening. Darkness overtakes his vision as his ears ring with white noise. 

“-dae!”

Jongdae’s so tired. He slumps, vaguely realizing he’s being moved. Carried. 

But the wrong way. 

An engine rumbles underneath him, distinct from the weak trembles of the Earth around him. 

With all his strength, Jongdae briefly opens his eyes, staring at a distraight D.Ø as the motorcycle rolls away. His falls unconscious to the sound of D.Ø screaming his name. 

☆♠♥♟♥♠☆

Jongdae fades in and out of consciousness, for what feels like days. He only briefly remembers being thrown into a cell-like room.

When he wakes, ready to stay awake for the first time, it hurts. 

His head throbs terribly, body aching with a heaviness of overexertion. His mouth is dry and his vision is disoriented. He tries to take stalk of his body. Someone had been in to take care of him because he’s been bandaged up. There is an IV inserted into his hand. He tries to reach for it, but can’t. He’s strapped down. 

It’s hard to panic. It feels like there is something niggling in the back of his mind, but he can’t focus on it, like his focus is sliding right off. Vaguely, Jongdae realizes that isn’t normal. It’s hard to care. 

He fades out. 

The second time, there is someone attending to him. Jongdae can’t even croak, body feeling so, so heavy. It’s hard to keep his eyelids open, but he does, staring at the lady looking him over. 

“Oh, you’re awake. I thought you’d be out for a few hours more,” she says, tone bland. She is an older lady, probably in her fifties, short and thin. She looks elegant and terrifying. “If you’re already growing resistant to the drugs, I’ll stop administering them. Sleep it off, Kim Jongdae. I’ll be back for you later on.”

Jongdae’s eyes are already slipping closed. 

The third time, that is when the panic hits. 

Jongdae goes from sleep to awake instantly, trying to sit up and realizing he _can’t_. His breath comes in harsh pants as his eyes fly open, trying to take in his surroundings. He vaguely realizes he isn’t in the same cell he was in before. 

This is an open lab. 

People dressed in lab coats are fluttering around the huge space. It’s an abandoned warehouse, as far as Jongdae can tell. Giant, hulking machines take up almost all the space, making the grandness look small. 

Jongdae’s still strapped to a bed, in the center of a room. A large machine, looking like the type that is used in CAT scans looms. Jongdae’s breath stutters in fear, wildly trying to take everything in. 

“Welcome, Kim Jongdae.”

Jongdae’s head whips to the left. It’s the same, terrifying woman from before. 

“My name is Dr. Park Soojung. I’m very glad to have you here, with me.”

Jongdae struggles weakly in his bonds. “What do you want?” There is a thin layer of brimming terror under his skin. She knows his name, is talking to him too casually. What do they want with _him_?

“Truthfully, I wanted the Rifter you had with you. The one that looks like your husband, Do Kyungsoo.” 

Jongdae shakes, snarling with anger. He feels like a cornered animal. 

She doesn’t flinch. Dr. Soojung walks around him, going to a small table that holds a file as thick as a textbook. 

“I’d prefer your cooperation, Jongdae-shii. I apologize for that mess, earlier. They were under orders to take you all in without any injuries. And now, almost all my footmen are dead.”

She sounds like she couldn’t care less. 

“My cooperation for what?” Jongdae asks, voice cracking. He’s so thirsty. 

Dr. Soojung waves her arms, showcasing her lab in its entirety. “My project. Infinite Rift, is what I call it. I’m not evil, Jongdae. I am just passionate. I’ve been studying Rift theory since I was a child. I’ve worked for _years_ , nearly twice your life line, to get to a point where I could control the Rift.”

Jongdae shudders, feeling like an ant in the face of that steely gaze. The grandness of this is all engulfs him, makes him shudder. 

“I don’t understand,” Jongdae says slowly, trying not to show how he feels like he is falling apart. “What does this have to do with me?”

Dr. Soojung smiles, thin and almost excited. “I’ve been trying to prove a specific theory. The connection of one person to his or herself in another world. I wanted your Rifter because he is connected to another world already. I wanted to see if his soul could call for the world he belongs to.”

Jongdae bites his tongue, staring at her incredulously. D.Ø. had already explained he has been jumping through Rifts for a long time now. If D.Ø. could control where he goes, he surely would have done it by now. 

But Jongdae isn’t going to tell her that. 

“W-Why would you want to control the Rift?” Jongdae asks, partly to stall and partly because he needs a reason for all this madness. She doesn’t seem crazy, but the most dangerous people often don’t. 

“For me,” she muses, putting the textbook down and approaching Jongdae, “it is the pursuit of knowledge. If we can learn about the Rifts, control it - that is power. The government understood that for years, up until the contemporary switch over. The Rifts were no longer priority, funding got cut but we were _so close_.”

Jongdae swallows, now seeing it. The look in her eyes coming alive, giving her that glint that shows she really is a sociopath. 

“So I took it into my own hands. Everyone here, they’re pursuing this knowledge with me. We’ve had setbacks, Jongdae-shii. More than you can know. But we aren’t weak. We stuck through multiple failed experiments, waiting for our chance. And just over a week ago, our chance came.” She pauses and Jongdae can feel her excitement. It’s unsettling, twisted. Jongdae feels like he’s going to be sick when she says, “A Rifter from another world who has incredible powers, something out of a fairytale. It was easy to track him, his energy output is akin to a star. If I could use him, I could connect a portal to the world I _choose_.”

Jongdae hates how she is talking about D.Ø. as a tool. He seethes, hateful for how powerless he is. She steps closer, until she is by his bedside, reaching over to tap on a small keyboard above the CT machine.

Instinctively, Jongdae can tell this doesn’t bode well. He needs to keep her talking. 

“I don’t have power, I don’t have energy - so why do you need me?” 

“Originally, we needed you only for assurance, to lure the Rifter over. He’s your husband’s copy, is he not? The chances of him coming for you are high. However, while I have you here, there are a variety of ways to use you. I’ve done some unethical things in the past, Jongdae-shii. I am sorry to say I do not care for your consent.” The sound of buttons tapping away rings through Jongdae’s ears alongside her annoying voice, irritating Jongdae with every click, every syllable. "This machine will learn you inside out, and with it I will see if I can’t find a way to call like-to-like without needing original energy sources from other worlds. Think of it this way, your participation will be a new chapter in scientific progress.”

Jongdae’s stomach had progressively gotten tighter and tighter at this doctor’s words. Fear makes his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth, a resounding understanding that Jongdae can’t protest. She wouldn’t care. 

“If I can harness this power,” she continues, “I can open new gateways. I can connect multiple universes, I could find new resources, new possibilities for us. This project is on a scale you cannot even fathom, Jongdae-shii.”

“You think it will work?” Jongdae manages to get himself to ask, tone defiant. “You think even if you can find a way to get to another world, it will matter? You saw what D.Ø. did to your men. There are worlds much greater than ours out there, you think you can take them on?” 

She laughs, condescending. “You’re smart to think that far ahead, young man. But we never know what we are capable of until it comes time to face our inadequacies. First we must open the door, and only then can we step inside. For now, let us make you the key.”

A scream builds in Jongdae’s mouth when the bed suddenly jerks, fixing it’s position so Jongdae’s on an incline, and then a second jerk as the bed begins to go through the open mouth of the machine. He struggles furiously, jerking in his bonds, rubbing his wrists raw as panic overtakes him, the open mouth of the machine looming closer and closer. 

“It won’t hurt,” Dr. Soojung assures, voice toneless and doing nothing to assuage Jongdae’s fear. 

“Fuck you,” Jongdae manages to hiss, glaring at her. 

She tsks. “No need to forget your manners - ”

Her patronizing words are cut off with a terrifying rumble of the Earth. 

The ground shakes violently, and the screams of the people in house take over the entire warehouse as the machines begin to shake, unsecured materials clattering to the ground. 

“It’s him!” someone screams. 

“Find him!” Dr. Soojung yells, one hand braced on Jongdae’s bed, the other off the machine as she tries to brace herself. The bed shakes harder with the vibrations from the machine running through the retracting pulleys. 

“If we leave, you’ll be unguarded!” a man shouts.

“Find him!” she roars back. “Bring him to me!”

Jongdae watches through his own disorientation as the men struggle to find their feet, only three of them as they try to walk towards the door. 

Unneeded, because the doors blast open. 

The tremors stop, as D.Ø. walks in. 

“Y-You,” the doctor stutters, looking uncomposed for the first time, hair spilling out of her bun a she tries to straighten herself up as D.Ø. walks closer.

D.Ø.’s eyes scan the place almost impassively before his eyes land on Jongdae. Then they change to a cold burning fury. 

“Let him go,” D.Ø. demands, voice low and dangerous. It has Jongdae shivering, hands balling into fists by his side. 

“My, I didn’t expect you to just walk in here,” Dr. Soojung laughs, trying to compose herself as she walks forward. The men have their guns trained on D.Ø., warily. “Stand down, we need him alive!”

They glare at her. “He killed our team. You think we are just gonna let him waltz in here?”

“Do not blame him for your shortcomings. I hired your entire gang as assurance, and you couldn’t take down a pampered celebrity and his little housewife. Take your dead comrades’ share and move on or their deaths really will have been in vain. _Now put down your guns_.”

The men share a look but lower their guns, glaring at her. Jongdae doesn’t blame them, the cold energy emanating from her - Jongdae can’t even begin to describe how her words have something inside him instinctively shrivelling in fear. 

D.Ø. scoffs. “You should listen to them.”

Dr. Soojung’s energy shifts, terrifying in it’s own way as she seems to tuck her aura away to deal with D.Ø. “I believe you and I can be civil about this.”

“Civil?” D.Ø. repeats, tone dropping a register and sounding terrifying. It’s almost worse than Dr. Soojung’s chilling tone, D.Ø.’s sounds murderous. 

Dr. Soojung must understand this. “This wasn’t the way I wanted this to happen. If you would just - ”

With a stomp of his foot, the ground shakes again. Jongdae screams as a large spike spears through the machine, debris flying over him. He’s covered by a thin layer of hard concrete and mud springing over him like an impromptu shelter. 

“Stop!” she screams, but not at D.Ø. It’s the guards who have their guns back up, trying to attack D.Ø. “Both of you! Rifter - Do Kyungsoo, is it? We can talk about this.”

“You come after us with the intention to kill us, _kidnapped_ Jongdae, have him strapped down in front of me, and think I want to talk?” D.Ø. snarls. Jongdae can’t see D.Ø. through the Earth barrier but he can hear the bone-chilling tone in D.Ø.’s voice. 

“I’ll untie him,” she hurries to placate “I am not interested in harming either of you. Just hear what I have to say.”

D.Ø. stares impassively, but does allow the makeshift shelter to be swallowed back by the Earth. The doctor approaches Jongdae, steps shaky. D.Ø. follows close behind her, the guards behind him. 

It feels like nails are being drilled into Jongdae’s nerves with how his body goes absolutely rigid in fear so potent it’s almost painful. 

That isn’t D.Ø. That is Kyungsoo. 

Jongdae could recognize his husband anywhere. The image is spot on, straight to the piercings, the eye, the scar. Even the way D.Ø. slumps his shoulders as he walks. The aura is menacing, cold and curt, chilling in the same way D.Ø.’s is when his anger peeks through. It’s intense in the right and wrong ways, a perfect image of D.Ø. 

But Jongdae would but his entire life that the man standing before them is just regular, powerless Kyungsoo and not D.Ø. 

“How did you find - never mind that, I am glad to have you here. Things will go a lot smoother with your cooperation. Jongdae-shii isn’t in any danger, do you see?” She unties the padded shackles, using her thumbprint to have the restraints retreat. 

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo calls, voice tight with worry but doing a good job not to show too much investment. 

Jongdae has no idea what Kyungsoo’s plan is but he nods. Jongdae swallows dryly, trying not to let his panic bleed through. He’s untied, but getting up is hard to do. He doesn’t know how long he’s been drugged but even just sitting up has blood rushing to his head, making him dizzy. 

Jongdae licks his lips, glaring at the glass of water someone shoves in his hand. 

“It’s not drugged. We were keeping you dehydrated for the scan, nothing else. Now that you’re here we can postpone that.”

Kyungsoo comes forward to stand by him. He wears D.Ø.’s clothes well, and his aura is so intense Jongdae wouldn’t have thought to doubt him if he was still hazy on the drugs. He leans forward just a bit, swaying towards Kyungsoo. He doesn’t fight when Kyungsoo lifts the glass, urging him to drink. 

“I’ll protect you,” Kyungsoo says, almost so low Jongdae doesn’t hear him. He can only blink up at Kyungsoo, a thousand questions going through his mind. He wants to scream at his husband, curse him for putting himself in danger. 

But he can’t deny how his heart sings to see him. It feels like it will be okay with Kyungsoo here. He doesn’t know where D.Ø. is, but Jongdae knows Kyungsoo, knows his analytical lover would never act hastily, not without a plan. 

Jongdae gasps sharply when Kyungsoo grabs Jongdae, pushing him down on the bed and climbing over him in a quick jump. “Now!”

Jongdae barely has time to process it all, the Earth barrier springing back up just as the ground _shakes_. 

The tremors are terrifying, stronger than they were when D.Ø. had been fighting on the streets. 

The sounds of screams penetrate through the thick barrier of the Earth and Jongdae clings to Kyungsoo as even their section shakes, dirt crumbling slightly as the ground rocks violently. 

“Kyungsoo, what is going on?” Jongdae asks, scared. 

“D.Ø. is destroying the lab,” Kyungsoo explains, flattening himself over Jongdae when something thumps hard against their barrier, dropping more dirt and dust over them. Jongdae can only imagine how the lab must be getting taken apart.

Anything Jongdae can say in response is cut off when something _slams_ into their barrier. Kyungsoo flinches over him as the wall crumbles. 

“D.Ø.!” Kyungsoo screams, as Jongdae’s eyes widen. It’s part of the CAT machine that just sliced through their barrier, and now it’s threatening to tip over on them. 

The barrier comes down, Kyungsoo already gathering Jongdae in his arms and heaving him off the bed, just as the broken arch tips over and crushes the bed. 

Jongdae pants, struggling to keep his footing as Kyungsoo scrambles them back. They stop when Kyungsoo’s legs buckle and Jongdae is pushed down with the force of the shaking Earth.

“Soo!” Jongdae cries, worriedly crouching next to Kyungsoo who looks pale as a sheet. Jongdae is suddenly reminded of how Kyungsoo’s ankle had been hurt just a few days ago. He’d just walked in, hurt like this? 

“I’m fine,” Kyungsoo hisses, trying to get back up. Jongdae can’t get his own footing, now with how the world wobbles. 

But just as suddenly as it comes, it’s gone. 

The real D.Ø. breaks through the door. 

“Come on,” Jongdae urges, trying to get up and support Kyungsoo’s weight. D.Ø. rushes over to them.

“Watch out!” Jongdae screams, noticing two of the guards getting to their feet. The third lays unmoving under debris. 

D.Ø. dives down, spikes coming up in a vicious tail behind him. Jongdae closes his eyes, trying to get rid of the sight of so many bodies impaled from his vision. 

Just as D.Ø. is about to get back up, there is a terrible screeching sound, like the sound of metal grating against metal. They all flinch, instinctively turning their heads to the far wall, opening up two panels of what Jongdae had assumed was a wall. 

Dr. Soojung stands, hand on a lever as the doors slowly pry apart. The left door gets stuck, the gears whirling to try and open the door and failing. Dr. Soojung doesn’t seem to care, hobling over to the right side where Jongdae is starting to see the grander picture.

It’s huge. A large circular device that looks like a ring on a massive square platform. Dr. Soojung approaches it, and they lose sight of her. 

“Do we need to stop her?” Kyungsoo asks, hissing as he gets to his feet, Jongdae’s arm around his waist. 

“She can’t be that much trouble, she’s the only one left,” D.Ø. says, taking Kyungsoo from Jongdae. “We need to leave, Jongdae can you walk?”

Shakily, Jongdae nods, wincing as his barefoot knocks against some concrete. 

D.Ø. heaves Kyungsoo onto his back. “Take his shoes, lets go.”

“Won’t there be more guards?” Jongdae asks, worried. 

The look D.Ø. gives him has his mouth clamping shut, a shudder going through him. D.Ø. must understand, eyes softening the barest bit as he knocks shoulders with Jongdae. “Come.”

Jongdae obeys, following D.Ø. and trying not to sway too badly as he forces his legs to move. 

They’re almost at the door when Jongdae gets an indescribably chill down his spine. 

Not a second later a breeze reaches them. D.Ø. freezes in front of them, whipping around and drawing Jongdae’s eye as well. 

Jongdae can’t even comprehend what he is seeing. 

The ring - it’s a portal. Jongdae knows this just as surely as he knows that they are in very real danger. The breeze is getting stronger. Scattered papers and small objects start to fly to it. 

“We need to get out of here!” Kyungsoo urges. 

Jongdae nods, but D.Ø. doesn’t move, frozen to the spot. 

“D.Ø.?” Jongdae calls, reaching forward to cup D.Ø.’s cheek. The man looks almost like he is in a trance, staring at the small space in the middle of the ring. Jongdae follows his gaze, stomach filling with led at the terrible sight of small black hole appear in the middle of the ring, slowly getting larger. 

A Rift.

What had she said? Use D.Ø. as an anchor to his world? 

Jongdae yells at a sudden burst of power. The world seems to almost expand outwards for a moment before it seems to snap, violently bursting a crazy energy back into itself. The wind isn’t just strong, it’s practically a vacuum. Debris flies all around them as the small black hole widens completely, almost in the blink of an eye, filling the space of the ring. 

“Jongdae!” Kyungsoo yells when Jongdae is knocked to his knees, legs buckling under the pressure. D.Ø. grunts, swaying. He shakes his head, looking around wildly and Jongdae realizes his trance must be broken. 

Jongdae’s mind reels, running fast and trying to connect the dots that are right there. 

If this portal is a man-made Rift, if she managed to use D.Ø.’s energy like she said she wanted to - could this be - 

“She’s opening an entrance to your world,” Jongdae yells over the howling winds, grabbing D.Ø.’s shirt as he staggers to the ground, trying to keep his footing. With a grunt of effort, he makes a three foot barrier spring from the Earth, stopping the slow drag of them getting sucked into the growing Rift. 

D.Ø.’s eyes look wild as they lock on with Jongdae’s before tearing them away to look at the Rift. There is a surge of white, almost blinding if it weren’t for the fact they are ducked under the barrier. 

D.Ø. drops Kyungsoo beside Jongdae, making to get up but Jongdae lunges forward, tugging D.Ø. back down. 

“I don’t know if it’s stable!” Jongdae yells in panic, seeing D.Ø.’s eyes. Jongdae knows those greedy eyes, knows what D.Ø. is thinking. “Don’t act recklessly!” 

D.Ø. shakes off Jongdae’s grip, standing up. Jongdae shares a panicked look with Kyungsoo but springs to his feet too, grabbing D.Ø.’s arm. 

Whatever he was going to say leaves his lips as he stares at the picture in front of him. 

Red. 

It’s a red world. The colors look almost inverse, the sky a pale pink, destruction visible to see against the stark backdrop. There is fire. 

There is a man with pink hair. 

“Chan - ” D.Ø. begins to say, scream. The man on the other side looks up, squinting, clothes billowing around him as the Rift on his side must power up. 

It’s D.Ø.’s home, Jongdae knows with certainty. He doesn’t know how safe it is, if it’s possible for D.Ø. to get home safely. 

But it’s a chance. 

Jongdae lets go. 

D.Ø.’s wide eyes break away from the portal, looking at Jongdae. It’s uncanny how similar he looks to Kyungsoo. Soft with longing, eyes wide with unsurety. It makes Jongdae’s heart tug for him. 

“Go,” Jongdae whispers, words inaudible from all the howling. But D.Ø. must understand. 

D.Ø. nods, torn for just a second before he steps forward and kisses Jongdae, hard and fast. 

Jongdae can barely feel the kiss, nothing but a lingering throb on his lips as D.Ø. leaps over the barrier and starts to run for the portal. 

Kyungsoo gets to his feet beside him, leaning on Jongdae. Jongdae entwines their hands as they stare at the portal. 

They’re watching so intently, they don’t even realize what’s behind them. 

Jongdae screams as Kyungsoo is grabbed in a chokehold, the guard from earlier that had been trapped under the debris holding Kyungsoo up against his chest, forearm across his throat. 

Instinctively, Jongdae throws himself to Kyungsoo, scrambling to get the man’s arm off of Kyungsoo’s throat. Kyungsoo kicks frantically, but between their struggling the man’s hold doesn’t loosen. 

“You killed them all!” the man screams, hysterical. His voice distorts terribly with the howling wind. 

Fear is so thick in Jongdae’s throat, he can’t even scream his rage, frantically trying to claw at the bloodied arm. 

But he is too weak. The drugs still flow through his system, and Jongdae feels like a kitten trying to bat at a bear. Jongdae shakes staring frantically at Kyungsoo’s bulging eyes, feeling his heart beat so hard it’s threatening to burst as terror runs through him. 

Jongdae blindly grabs a rock on the ground, heavy and sharp, but adrenaline helps him lift. He slams it as hard as he can against the man’s forearm. The man wails, loud and terribly, snarling at Jongdae but he doesn’t let go, stumbling backwards and away. 

Jongdae’s rebounded from the force of his attack, tripping backwards and falling to the round so hard he bites his tongue and bloodies his own mouth. Terror has him scrambling to try and get back up but the man keeps moving and Kyungsoo’s legs aren’t moving much anymore. 

“No, no, no,” Jongdae cries with a bloodied mouth as Kyungsoo’s struggling weakens, face so, so red. 

Jongdae turns his head, facing the portal, tears in his eyes. 

“D.Ø.!” Jongdae screams, sobbing. 

D.Ø.’s back is so far. He’s almost at the portal. He’s practically flying with how the wind is greedily sucking him in. He should be too far - 

D.Ø. turns around. 

Several things happen at once. 

The man with the pink hair is nearly to the gate - arm outstretched. D.Ø. throws something inside the portal, just as the left gate crumples. 

Dr. Soojung appears, slamming a button on the side of the portal. There is a bright light and a brief shriek, lost as the portal begins to stutter. 

D.Ø.’s body touches the ground and lets the Earth envelope his foot, as he pivots around. His hand slams on the ground and the Earth shakes violently. 

The guard loses his balance, slamming into a round pillar that springs from the Earth and Kyungsoo is let go, flying into Jongdae’s arms. 

They hit the floor just as the man is speared by a spike from the ground. 

Then there is the terrible sound of metal tearing apart. Jongdae turns his head and watches as the gate crashed on the portal, now blank, back to its original state before activated. At least until the gate crushes it. 

It’s almost dead silent with the absence of the booming sounds. 

Jongdae doesn’t bother to watch the rest, already bucking up and flipping them so Kyungsoo is underneath him. 

“Soo, Kyungsoo!” Jongdae screams, frantic, voice catching on a sob. 

Kyungsoo coughs, heaving in several large gulps of air. Jongdae does his best to soothe Kyungsoo through his erratic breathing, patting over his face, his throat, trying to feel the steady, if frantic, beat of Kyungsoo’s heart under his palm. Tears stream down his face freely, doesn’t stop until Kyungsoo’s cupping his cheeks. 

“I’m okay,” Kyungsoo rasps, voice thin and weak. But alive. 

Jongdae cries, crumpling into Kyungsoo’s chest and sobbing as he shakes. 

A hand lands on his back, different from Kyungsoo’s hands wrapped around his waist. 

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae chokes on his tears, turning his face to see D.Ø. crouched beside him. “I’m so sorry,” Jongdae sobs. 

D.Ø. shares a look with Kyungsoo, who nods. D.Ø. gathers Jongdae into his arms. 

Jongdae struggles weakly. It doesn’t feel right. It was right there - D.Ø.’s home was _right there_. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jongdae can’t stop crying, face buried in D.Ø.’s neck. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” D.Ø.’s deep voice whispers in his ear. It’s loud against the sudden stillness of the world around them, covers Jongdae like a warm blanket. 

Jongdae shakes, wordless as he cries in D.Ø.’s arms, only stopping to turn to grab Kyungsoo’s hand, fingers on Kyungsoo’s pulse, desperate to feel the steady thrum even though his own body is trembling so bad he can’t feel much else. 

They stay like that for a few moments. Jongdae tries to get his breathing under control, to not feel like a mess. D.Ø. holds him like a silent pillar of support while Kyungsoo keeps Jongdae’s hand held tight. 

It’s Kyungsoo moving to get up that breaks them out of this moment. Jongdae pulls himself from D.Ø.’s arms to help Kyungsoo up. He worriedly stares at Kyungsoo’s throat. 

“We need to get you to a hospital,” Jongdae whispers, voice hoarse from crying so hard. He swallows, grimaces at the taste of blood and spits to the side. He rubs his eyes, startled when Kyungsoo’s hand lifts up to wipe his tears, thumb trailing down to playfully poke at Jongdae’s upturned curl of his lips. 

He doesn’t say anything but Jongdae gets the message loud and clear, scoffing. “I’m not gonna smile for you, idiot.”

D.Ø. huffs a small breath of laughter. “I think we deserve a reward after that heroic rescue, don’t you think, Soo-ya?”

Kyungsoo nods. 

Jongdae can’t stop the instinctive smile the blooms across his face at the sight of both their wide earnest eyes. 

Rolling his eyes, Jongdae leans forward and places a kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek, then D.Ø.’s. “My heros.”

D.Ø. grabs Jongdae’s chin, making to lean in, but Kyungsoo’s there, smacking D.Ø.’s hand away. 

Jongdae laughs, can’t help it as Kyungsoo tugs Jongdae to him. 

They all struggle to their feet. Both Kyungsoo and D.Ø. sway and Jongdae braces himself, holding onto them both. 

“Are you okay?” Jongdae asks, worry overtaking him again. Kyungsoo’s hurt, but D.Ø. looks exhausted, body drenched in sweat and a red flush. 

D.Ø. grimaces. “I’ll be fine. Just had to exert more power than I thought. But, it’s worth it. We got them all.”

Jongdae’s spine straightens, fear blooming in his gut. “Did we?” He turns around, keeping Kyungsoo behind him as his eyes frantically scan the area to look for the doctor. 

D.Ø. grabs his arm. “She got sucked in,” he explains. 

Jongdae’s inhales sharply. “She went through? To your world?” 

D.Ø. nods. “She did something to the portal and then jumped through. I gave Chanyeol the tracker with your blood. If she’s with them, and they have your blood- ”

Jongdae feels elation burst through his chest. “She can create another portal. They’ll find you.”

D.Ø. grins, heart shaped mouth looking so tempting, Jongdae nearly kisses him. D.Ø.’s look switches to a smirk, knowing. 

Kyungsoo interrupts, grabbing Jongdae and pulling him back. “Then our business is done. Let’s get out of here.”

Jongdae grabs Kyungsoo’s hips, helps support him one side, keeping an eye on D.Ø. on his other side. 

“Let’s go home.”

☆♠♥♟♥♠☆{Epilogue}☆♠♥♟♥♠☆

  
  


There is an unexpected headache Jongdae doesn’t expect to deal with. 

Kyungsoo’s injuries are so severe, there is no way he can return to filming. They have no choice but to let the company and directors involved in on the entire fiasco, though they keep it to a cut version of dealing with Rifters. The plus side of dealing with corporations like Kyungsoo’s is that the government gets pushed back. 

There isn’t much they can do to keep it out of social media. One fan in the right place at the right time, and sns blows up wondering what happened to Actor Do Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo’s agency manages to keep D.Ø. out of the media, spinning a story of a bad car accident, Kyungsoo home on leave because Jongdae was attacked. Not too far from the truth but enough to engage sympathy without inquiry. 

Jongdae doesn’t mind, he has Kyungsoo home with him for a few weeks as they sort through the entire mess. Jongdae’s own request for short term leave is denied so he just quits. He would rather not have to think about work after everything they’ve been through. 

Throughout it all, D.Ø. had been an unexpected pillar of support, even actually taking Kyungsoo’s place in an interview and showing off his own acting skills as he explains he won’t be able to participate in filming due to a torn ligament for a few weeks. Afterall, they can’t exactly explain strangulation marks. 

Nearly three weeks after the fact and Jongdae sits nervously between Kyungsoo and D.Ø.

Tension has been simmering between them all over the last bit of the month. The better Kyungsoo gets, the more playful D.Ø. gets with Jongdae. He claims kisses as his ‘reward’ for helping save Jongdae, quick pecks and brushes of his full lips not even Kyungsoo can stop in time. But Kyungsoo doesn’t react as vehementally as before. 

It’s hard to when D.Ø. has become such an important figure in their lives. D.Ø. picks up the slack, cooking for them both, helping Kyungsoo around the house, escorting Jongdae out of the house when needed. There isn’t any strangeness anymore. Jongdae trusts D.Ø. deeply, knows Kyungsoo does too on some level. D.Ø., in turn, seems to relax around them, showing sides of himself that he had hidden. Just a few days ago, Jongdae had seen him laugh, full bodied, shoulders cutely scrunching up to his head just as Kyungsoo’s does, as his heart shaped lips bore a giant grin and his deep voice boomed through their home. 

He’s creating a space that Jongdae is getting dangerously addicted to. It’s almost too easy to sigh and lean back into D.Ø.’s chest when he crowds behind him in the kitchen, to let D.Ø.’s eyes wander when he walks in on Jongdae changing his clothes. 

It’s not even Jongdae that is the focus, most of the time. 

Kyungsoo and D.Ø. create this weird, intense rivalry between the two of them. It’s almost like a game, D.Ø. pushing forward trying to make Kyungsoo pull back. But his stubborn husband only rises to the challenge. Jongdae watches as they start to enter each other’s space, once even catching Kyungsoo pressing D.Ø. into the wall after D.Ø. has smacked Kyungsoo’s ass while he had been bent over trying to reach for the tv remote that had fallen to the ground. 

In a way, it was always going to lead to this. 

Jongdae is cuddled with Kyungsoo on the couch. They had a meeting this morning with Kyungsoo’s management and they’re both exhausted. A movie plays in the background, but neither of them are watching it. Kyungsoo traces light patterns down Jongdae’s spine, and Jongdae sighs, breathing into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. 

At the foot of the couch, D.Ø. sits. Jongdae doesn't know how to describe the content feeling that lets him slip deeper into the clutches of sleep. 

He wakes up with what feels like ice lodged through his lungs. 

“Shh, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo murmurs, hands caressing Jongdae’s jaw, face. He’s practically lying on top of Kyungsoo, trying to catch his breath back and slow down his heart from the terrible feeling of fear coating his spine. 

There is another hand on his back. D.Ø.’s hand feels larger, heavier than Kyungsoo’s, ridiculous because they molecularly the same. D.Ø. grounds him while Kyungsoo soothes him, making Jongdae more aware of himself again. 

“Sorry,” he says, after a few moments. He moves up so he’s straddling Kyungsoo. “I didn’t think - ”

“Jongdae, don’t ever apologize,” Kyungsoo says sternly. His hands move to Jongdae’s waist, rubbing his hands down his flanks to keep the comfort going. “It’s going to take time to heal from this. We’ll work through it, together.”

Emotion nearly overwhelms Jongdae, but he chokes it down. That’s what therapy is for. 

For now, Jongdae releases a shuddery breath, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hands and guiding them underneath his shirt so he can get skin-to-skin contact. 

“Jongdae?” Kyungsoo cocks his head, adorable. His eyes are already assessing, already knows what Jongdae needs. 

“Want to feel you,” Jongdae mumbles, breathing sharply when Kyungsoo’s hands trail upwards, teasingly close to his nipples. His body tingles with anticipation, skin alight with Kyungsoo’s familiar touch. 

Kyungsoo’s gaze is almost hypnotic, his large eyes fixated on Jongdae as he touches him. It feels almost too good, just these small caresses, but he wants more. 

Palms placed on Kyungsoo’s chest, Jongdae leans down, meeting Kyungsoo’s awaiting lips with his own. The moan that escapes from his lips is sharp, needy. Kyungsoo’s lips move against Jongdae’s, until they’re both swollen and sensitive. Jongdae opens his mouth, slipping his tongue into Kyungsoo’s to draw his tongue into Jongdae’s mouth so he can suck on it. 

That does get Kyungsoo to buck, and his grip shifts from Jongdae’s waist to his ass. It makes Jongdae keen when Kyungsoo squeezes his cheeks harshly, dragging Jongdae closer. 

“Just to be sure, this is a free show, right?”

Jongdae breaks from the kiss with a gasp, looking behind him. He’d almost forgotten about D.Ø. Embarrassment makes his cheeks flush, even as he takes in how D.Ø. is staring intently at the two of them, a hand over his crotch. 

“Fuck, sorry,” Jongdae pants, squirming a bit and trying to get himself off of Kyungsoo. 

Except, Kyungsoo’s hands tighten, keeping Jongdae pinned with an almost bruising grip. Jongdae looks at Kyungsoo in surprise, but Kyungsoo is staring at D.Ø. with a challenging grip. 

“You want to see how I fuck him?” Kyungsoo says, shocking Jongdae. In the same vein, Jongdae’s gut clenches hard in a sudden punch of arousal. 

The couch shifts as D.Ø. crawls closer to them, practically stradling Kyungsoo’s legs. His chest is to Jongdae’s back, and Jongdae has to fight not to sway back into him. 

“I don’t want to just watch,” D.Ø. clarifies, voice deep.

Jongdae’s breath is caught in his throat, and he holds as still as possible, suspended between them.

“Do you want that, Jongdae?” Kyungsoo asks. 

It’s a loaded question. Jongdae takes a deep breath, trying to fight the small flutters of anxiety in his stomach. 

“Not if you don’t want to,” Jongdae replies, fingers twisted in Kyungsoo’s shirt. 

“And if I said I don’t mind?” 

Jongdae knows what Kyungsoo is doing. He’s trying to carefully balance it so that it doesn’t feel like he is falling into Jongdae’s whims reluctantly, but also giving Jongdae the final choice. It’s a big step up from a month ago where Kyungsoo had been about to tear D.Ø. apart. 

“I want to,” Jongdae says, breathy. One hand untangles from Kyungsoo’s to reach for the hand D.Ø. has on his hip. 

This time it’s D.Ø. that chimes in, voice like liquid caramel as he says next to Jongdae’s ear, “Because I’m him, Jongdae-ya? You want it so you’re completely owned by the same man?”

Jongdae whines, heady with how much he loves this atmosphere, dark and seductive. 

“Yes,” Jongdae admits, but turns his head to stare at D.Ø., “but also because you’re you. Don’t make me regret this.”

D.Ø.’s smile reminds him of the first one he gave Jongdae, sharp and predatory. “I’ll make it so you’ll never forget any iteration of my name.”

Jongdae shivers, eyes drawn to D.Ø.’s full lips.

“Can I?” he asks. 

“Yes,” both Kyungsoo and D.Ø. answer at the same time. 

Jongdae’s eyes flutter closed, mouth parting as he tilts his head and kisses D.Ø.

It’s not like kissing Kyungsoo at all. 

D.Ø. dominates, uses his hand to cup Jongdae’s jaw and pry it open further, tongue pressing in without any hesitation. He has Jongdae keening immediately, desperately trying to keep up. 

When D.Ø. pulls away, Jongdae is panting, lightheaded with arousal. He’s fully hard, knows Kyungsoo can feel it and that just has him all the hotter. 

“Let’s go to our room,” Kyungsoo directs.

D.Ø. gets up first and then Jongdae. What Jongdae doesn’t expect is for D.Ø. to crowd into his space, hands on Jongdae’s ass, handprint the exact same as Kyungsoo’s. Jongdae’s so startled by D.Ø. suddenly in his space, he doesn’t expect it when D.Ø. _lifts_. 

Jongdae cries out, arms immediately going to D.Ø.’s arms as his feet leave the ground. 

“Wrap your legs around me,” D.Ø. demands and Jongdae immediately obeys. 

His cock throbs hard, absolutely blown away again by D.Ø.’s strength. Helplessly, his eyes drift back to Kyungsoo, anxious to know this is still okay. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Kyungsoo says, voice low. He sits on the couch, hand on his crotch the same way D.Ø.’s had been. 

Kyungsoo gets off the couch and leads the way to their room, while D.Ø. follows, kissing Jongdae’s jaw and throat. Jongdae’s almost distracted enough to miss when Kyungsoo throws his shirt over his head. 

It’s a glorious sight, Kyungsoo’s sturdy chest, his muscular arms, his beautiful waist leading to the most amazing ass Jongdae has ever seen. 

Even D.Ø. whistles. Jongdae hadn’t really even realized until now that Kyungsoo is physically the bigger of the two, despite D.Ø.’s strength. It has his gut curl in thick pleasure, want, seeing Kyungsoo like this. 

D.Ø. dumps him on the bed. His competitive streak comes out and he strips his own shirt off. His muscles are more defined, but Jongdae assumes that’s out of necessity for the life he’s lived. Scars paint his skin, but not too many. Jongdae’s getting the impression it would take a lot for someone to get close enough to hurt D.Ø. 

Nonetheless, the sight of two shirtless Kyungsoos has Jongdae’s mouth going dry. He wants this so bad. Wants to bite their pecs, stroke their thighs, grind against that perfect ass. He wants to be kissed senseless by that beautiful mouth, wants to be devoured by those greedy eyes. 

As one, they turn to him. 

For once they don’t seem to have anything to say. They move to him and pull him up so he stands between them. 

Jongdae gasps when Kyungsoo kisses him, hard and fast. D.Ø. kisses down his throat, hands going to the hem of Jongdae’s shirt. Without even talking, Kyungsoo breaks away just as D.Ø. yanks the shirt over Jongdae’s head. They come back together, mouths over Jongdae’s skin, but this time it’s Kyungsoo’s hands at the waistband of his sweatpants. 

“You still want this?” Kyungsoo asks, huskily after breath away from Jongdae’s lips. 

Jongdae moans, “Please.”

They strip him first. D.Ø. pulls back to rove his eyes down Jongdae’s form, a half smile on his face. “Guess you’re not a damsel in distress,” he teases. 

“Fuck you,” Jongdae hisses, glaring at D.Ø. 

“If you insist,” D.Ø. laughs back, tone so light and happy Jongdae lets his momentary irritation go, feeling that stupid wave of enamour roll over him again. 

“Then why are you both still wearing pants?” Jongdae whines. 

Kyungsoo kisses the corner of Jongdae’s lip, tonguing over the upturned curl before he pulls away. 

He shucks his pants off without any hesitation. Jongdae’s mouth waters at the sight of Kyungsoo’s thick cock hanging half hard against his thigh.

“You want it?” D.Ø. asks, thumbing Jongdae’s bottom lip. 

Jongdae shivers, saying, “Yeah,” against D.Ø.’s thumb. 

D.Ø. traces Jongdae’s mouth lightly, almost ticklish as he thumbs at his lips. Jongdae moans, mouth parting tongue peeking out to give a quick kitten lick before it retreats.

D.Ø. gives a half smile, thumbing harder over Jongdae’s bottom lip. “Open up, Jongdae-ya.”

Jongdae shudders, eyes flitting over to Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo stares back, intense. Anyone would think he looks disinterested, or even angry. But Jongdae can read the quiet passion there. 

It’s what makes him open his mouth wide, sucking D.Ø.’s finger into his mouth, keeping eye contact with Kyungsoo. 

D.Ø. makes a soft sound of pleasure, leaning in closer. “You make me want to take you apart, Jongdae-ya.”

Jongdae shudders, eyes lidding as he sucks harder around the finger, still staring at Kyungsoo. 

D.Ø. takes it as the challenge it is, slipping a second finger into Jongdae’s mouth.

Jongdae jolts, moaning and letting his jaw slacken further. His eyes rip away from Kyungsoo to stare at D.Ø. who smirks, shoving a third finger inside. It sends burning fire to hit gut, making needy sounds around D.Ø.’s fingers, mewling when D.Ø.’s fingers pet over his tongue, caress his inner cheek in a way that makes Jongdae’s thighs come apart and together again, squirming as his cock perks up harder. 

There is a slight element of humiliation to it. Jongdae’s quickly becoming a mess, tears gathering in his eyes as his mouth strains, spit escapes the corners of his lips. D.Ø. fucks his fingers inside Jongdae’s mouth for a few seconds, going too deep and making Jongdae’s eyes tear up at the quick tease to his gag reflex, before pulling away. 

Jongdae takes heaving gasps, already feeling lightheaded. Kyungsoo is there, gathering Jongdae from behind, fingers tracing down Jongdae’s adam’s apple that bobs as Jongdae swallows the excess saliva. 

“You didn’t even think of biting, did you?” Kyungsoo whispers in his ear. Jongdae trembles, sinking into Kyungsoo’s arms, shaking his head. “I bet you wished it were his cock, didn’t you?”

Jongdae moans, licking over his lips, nodding. “I want it,” Jongdae whispers, turning so Kyungsoo’s lips are right there, so close to kissing him. 

“It’s not me you should be asking, is it?” Kyungsoo says, bridging the gap just a bit, but not kissing him. His hand holds Jongdae’s jaw, not letting him move closer. He uses that grip to turn Jongdae’s face to D.Ø. 

It’s embarrassing, seeing D.Ø.’s expectant look. He’s taken off his remaining clothes, cock hard in his loose fist as he watches them, stroking himself with the spit from Jongdae’s mouth. Jongdae closes his eyes, biting his lips to show his defiance. 

“Come on, Jongdae-ya,” Kyungsoo whispers, hot and heavy in his ear. “Beg for my cock.”

Jongdae whimpers shuddering, body jerking as Kyungsoo kisses down his throat, gathering the flesh at the bottom of his throat into his teeth and biting down. He soothes over it immediately, tongue licking over the sting making Jongdae throb in want from the amazing sensation. 

It’s what makes him open his eyes, staring at D.Ø. and asking, “Please.”

Of course D.Ø. isn’t going to make it that easy. 

“Please, what?” D.Ø. asks, leaning closer. His hand goes to Jongdae’s throat, pushing it further back until it’s over Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He gets in closer, breath hot and wet over the other side of Jongdae’s throat. 

Even though he expects it, he still cries out sharply when D.Ø. creates an identical mark, biting down harder than Kyungsoo until Jongdae is squirming, trying to get away. 

His pulse thuds hard through his body, blood rushing with how much Jongdae _wants._

“I want to suck your cock,” Jongdae concedes, gasping his words right into D.Ø.’s ear, hand grabbing Kyungsoo’s. 

They both pull away at the same time, sharing a look over Jongdae’s heaving body. 

They move to the bed, rearranging themselves until D.Ø. is by the headboard, lounging against the pillows. Jongdae is in between his splayed thighs, desperately kissing D.Ø. as Kyungsoo kisses down his spine, a hand softly pumping Jongdae’s cock. 

“Soo,” Jongdae moans, trying to spread his legs wider, to thrust into his husband’s hands. But Kyungsoo doesn’t change his pace, giving a few more light tugs before he pulls away and grabs a bottle of lube. 

“I’ve got you,” Kyungsoo promises, voice husky, hand calm as he slides it down Jongdae’s spine. D.Ø.’s hands thumb over the dip of his hips, keeping the teasing going. He doesn’t let Jongdae get a moment to think, kissing him until Jongdae’s feeling limp with how content it feels to be between Kyungsoo and D.Ø. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t tease him too much longer. He kisses Jongdae’s shoulder, encouraging Jongdae to shuffle back. They both help him until he’s on his forearms and knees, mouth hovering over D.Ø.’s hard cock, Kyungsoo’s hands rubbing over his asscheeks, prying them open and digging his thumbs into the flesh around Jongdae’s rim. 

His cock throbs in want, but it’s easy to ignore for now. His mouth waters, and swallows past it, staring up at D.Ø. with pleading eyes for a second. “Can I?” 

D.Ø.’s hips jerk in answer, cock slapping Jongdae’s cheek. Jongdae’s eyes close, humiliation kicking in. But he keeps his mouth open, tongue rolling out and trying to ask wordlessly for D.Ø.’s cock to come back.

D.Ø.’s threads his fingers through Jongdae’s hair. “I’ve wanted your mouth since the first moment I saw you, Jongdae-ya. You’re unfairly beautiful. A temptress.”

Jongdae doesn’t know how to answer to that, but he luckily doesn’t have to. D.Ø. guides Jongdae’s face forward until the tip of D.Ø.’s cock is bumping against his lips. 

Jongdae moans in want, staring at D.Ø. for a second before he breaks eye contact, nuzzling against D.Ø.’s thick length. He breathes in the musk, before licking a stripe from base to the top. He groans at the hefty weight and velvety texture of D.Ø. on his tongue, quickly going back to do it again and again. It’s addicting, how it really is the same cock as Kyungsoo’s. It plays with his mind, salivating over the cock that is _his_ but not. 

D.Ø. doesn’t let him play for long, hand cupping Jongdae’s jaw, thumbs prying it open as he guides his cock to the ‘O’ of Jongdae’s lips. D.Ø. sinks into Jongdae’s mouth just as Kyungsoo’s slick finger pets over his furled asshole. 

Jongdae whines, mouth full of cock. He tries to suck, but D.Ø. is impatient, bucking his hips and preventing Jongdae from going at his own pace. Jongdae tongues as much of D.Ø.’s cock as he can, as D.Ø. continues to go deeper. When he bumps the back of Jongdae’s throat, he withdraws, cock dragging hot and heavy over Jongdae’s tongue. He pops out of Jongdae’s mouth with a wet sound that has Jongdae blushing, face burning. 

“Just take it, Jongdae-ya. We’ll take care of you,” D.Ø. says, the same cadence and tone Kyungsoo uses when he takes Jongdae apart. It has him shivering, nodding as he kisses D.Ø.’s cock in acceptance. 

When D.Ø. fucks into his mouth the second time, all Jongdae does is keep his jaw loose. 

Kyungsoo’s fingers play over his entrance, playing with the muscle until Jongdae’s canting his hips backwards, instinctively asking for more. Kyungsoo’s thick finger slides over his hole once, twice, before sinking in.

Jongdae groans, hips jerking and disrupting D.Ø.’s rhythm. He gets a harsh hair pull for the trouble. Jongdae whimpers but holds still, lets D.Ø. fuck his mouth as Kyungsoo fingers him open. 

“I hate that you get to have him for the rest of your life,” D.Ø. suddenly says. Jongdae doesn’t get it at first, until he realizes D.Ø. is talking to Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo’s fingers don’t falter. “He’s mine. I’ll share him with you, but this Jongdae is _mine_.”

D.Ø. laughs breathily, fingers tight in Jongdae’s hair. “He’s addicting.”

“ _He’s_ right there,” Kyungsoo snarls, irritation making him fuck his finger in a bit too hard. Jongdae keens, arching in the sudden throb. 

“ _He_ likes us talking about him like a treasure,” D.Ø. purrs. “Just there to claim, to own. Don’t you, Jongdae?”

Jongdae’s eyes are already filled with tears because of the strain as D.Ø. steadily works his cock past the back of Jongdae’s throat. But the sob he lets out is an agreement, pulled from the deepest pit of his gut where he can’t deny how hot this is making him. Two Do Kyungsoo’s, all their attention focused on him. 

Jongdae cranes his head so he can look up as much as he can with D.Ø.’s cock down his throat. D.Ø. stares at him with dark eyes, kiss swollen lips. It makes Jongdae’s stomach swoop at the want in those eyes. It’s addicting, how D.Ø. looks at him like he wants to swallow Jongdae whole. 

He can’t keep eye contact long. His eyes flutter, moaning around D.Ø.’s cock as Kyungsoo’s fingers pet over the area right beside his prostate. Jongdae keens as Kyungsoo starts to roughly pump and scissor his fingers. Jongdae’s hips grind down as best as he can with how trapped he is between Kyungsoo and D.Ø.

Kyungsoo fucks in a third finger as D.Ø. lets up, letting Jongdae off his cock to breathe. Jongdae’s arms buckle, falling into D.Ø.’s crotch, panting over the thick cock under his lips. He kisses it, playing with the head dripping pre-cum as Kyungsoo preps him. 

Jongdae’s reprieve doesn’t last long. Kyungsoo pulls his fingers out, the lube squelching loudly in the air and making Jongdae’s ears burn as his asshole flutters, empty.

“Ready?” Kyungsoo asks, gripping Jongdae’ hips and hitching them up higher. Jongdae gets back to his forearms, as D.Ø. grips his hair and yanks him up, the pull just on the right side of pain. 

Kyungsoo rubs his dick between Jongdae’s asscheeks, thick cock nudging against Jongdae’s hole teasingly. It drives Jongdae wild, insides aching for the familiar girth of Kyungsoo’s cock. 

“Stop teasing me,” Jongdae demands - pleads - voice hoarse with how D.Ø. had been fucking his throat. He doesn’t miss the way they both shudder at the tone. 

Kyungsoo’s fingers on his hips dig deep and hard, making Jongdae’s stomach flutter in arousal. D.Ø.’s grip tightens, keeping Jongdae’s head up by his hair, grabbing his cock and smearing it across Jongdae’s spit-swollen lips. 

“Fuck me,” Jongdae gasps, “fuck both my holes. I want it. Need it. Kyungsoo - D.Ø., please, please, ple-”

Kyungsoo moves first, hips jerking hard so his cockhead slaps against Jongdae’s asshole before he lets one hand off of Jongdae’s hips, grabbing it and guiding it into Jongdae. He fucks in one smooth thrust, the thickness spreading Jongdae so perfectly, Jongdae’s mind blanks in pleasure for a second. 

D.Ø. takes advantage, cock pushing into Jongdae’s open mouth, fucking deep. Jongdae nearly chokes, breathing irregular. D.Ø. doesn’t wait for Jongdae to adjust, thumbs the corner of Jongdae’s drooling mouth before his hips lift up and fuck his cock right down Jongdae’s throat. 

Speared to the hilt in both directions, Jongdae cries, moaning with what air he can gather. 

  
  


“Beautiful,” Kyungsoo and D.Ø.’s voice ring out, in perfect sync. Jongdae’s cock twitches, a glob of precum dripping off his head. He could cum like this. Just keeping both their cocks warm while they talk to him. 

D.Ø. takes the lead this time, drawing his hips back. The drag of his cock out of Jongdae’s throat almost burns, a heady type of pain. He slips out of Jongdae’s throat, out of his mouth and past his lips. Jongdae’s left gasping, panting hotly over D.Ø.’s wet erection as he tries to gather himself. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t give him a chance. He draws back, thick cock dragging deliciously inside him. Jongdae keens, clenching hard, not wanting to let Kyungsoo leave his body. 

“Fuck me,” Jongdae rasps. “Fuck me until I cry.”

Kyungsoo groans, already fucking back in. Jongdae moans brokenly into D.Ø.’s cock, easily going when D.Ø. tugs him up, guides his cock back into Jongdae’s throat just as Kyungsoo fucks back out.

The sound of Kyungsoo and D.Ø. breathing heavily, an occasional noise of pleasure slipping from their lips, is the only thing Jongdae can concentrate on as they both sync up, perfectly. They establish a rhythm that has Jongdae bouncing between them, overwhelming Jongdae so completely he can’t even tell what garbled sounds he is making anymore. He sounds needy, pathetic, greedy. 

It’s a mass of complicated sensations. Kyungsoo sinks deep and hard, fucking him almost violently but it’s only a match to the way D.Ø. is jackrabbiting into Jongdae’s mouth, cock sinking in so deep into his throat he swears there must be an outline visible outside.

Within seconds Jongdae is crying, instinctive tears both from the way Kyungsoo and D.Ø. are unapologetically using him. The context of it, almost more than the heady thrusts of being filled has Jongdae reaching the brink of pleasure. He feels so good, so wanted as Kyungsoo and D.Ø. steadily start to lose control. It makes him ache to take himself in hand, but he doesn’t - he won’t. It feels too good. 

“Fuck, Dae,” D.Ø groans, “just as good as I imagined.” The words spur Kyungsoo on, making him somehow fuck impossibly harder into Jongdae’s pliant body.

Jongdae’s ass burns, he can’t breathe, his nose is being smashed into D.Ø.’s pubic hair. He’s bouncing between his boyfriend’s cocks, his own swinging in the air, only getting some sort of contact when Kyungsoo’s swinging balls manage to smack his own in his wild thrusts. His throat contracts frantically around D.Ø.’s length and his ass pliantly gives way to Kyungsoo’s girth. His arms strain with the task of holding him up and riding through two forces of power fucking into him, but giving into the temptation of buckling means he’d lose this intense pleasure. 

“Always so ready to be used, baby.” Kyungsoo’s low, sultry voice makes Jongdae quiver. “You sound so pretty when you cry.”

He’s getting lightheaded with pure arousal, feeling the crest building and building. Underneath it is a deep sense of fulfillment of pride and triumph as both D.Ø. and Kyungsoo moan, short, quick exclamations that sound almost musical with their voices. Jongdae loves this feeling, wants to stay suspended in this bubble forever.

But Kyungsoo suddenly shifts his grip, his cock manages to brush against Jongdae’s prostate and suddenly it’s a whole different game. Jongdae’s cries take a sharper, more frantic edge, gasping as he nears the edge of his orgasm. 

“Fuck, fuck, I’m going to come,” D.Ø. says through gritted teeth. Jongdae puts his all into sucking him off harder, trying to get D.Ø. to blow first. He knows he looks good like this, cheeks hallowed out, eyes wet, lips swollen. He wants D.Ø. to crave him like this. It’s a quick thought, there and gone, as pleasure overtakes him. 

Kyungsoo switches his pace, going to small, fast thrusts that batter against Jongdae’s prostate. 

Jongdae’s keens get higher in pitch and he knows D.Ø. must be feeling the vibrations through his cock at the way his moans sound like they’re being punched out of him. 

“Fuck,” D.Ø. says one last time, hips still as his cock pulses in Jongdae’s mouth. 

Jongdae has no choice but to swallow but he’s not fast enough. He pulls back hard, fighting against D.Ø.’s grip who instantly lets go. D.Ø.’s cock kicks softly in his mouth as Jongdae pops off. A stray burst of cum paints his mouth as Jongdae coughs, struggling to breathe as D.Ø. finishes with a final spurt that lands on Jongdae’s cheek. Jongdae’s face feels too hot, flushed. He doesn’t even think, tongue lolled out to try and catch the stray drops, moaning piteously. D.Ø. pumps himself through his orgasm, freezing in suspended pleasure before he collapses back against the pillows. 

Kyungsoo is instantly there, lifting Jongdae up to his knees with a grip around Jongdae’s waist. Jongdae’s moans of pleasure are no longer muffled, makes him sound slutty with how he can’t stop. His hands automatically reach for his cock, sobbing as Kyungsoo grabs his wrists, wrenching them behind his back. 

“Cum on my cock, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo demands, biting Jongdae’s neck. 

Jongdae’s wet eyes lock with D.Ø.’s who stares half-lidded at Jongdae as he pants. He looks so good, cock still half hard, laying thick against his thigh, wet with saliva and precum. He looks like a satisfied predator and it makes Jongdae’s stomach flutter in pleasure, enchanted even as he struggles to get his breathing under control. D.Ø. looks so good, Jongdae immediately wants him back in his mouth. His cock twitches, aching for pleasure. It’s a good reminder of how long he’s been on edge, how desperate he is for touch.

“P-Please,” Jongdae hiccups, turning his face and begging Kyungsoo. “Please, I want to cum, Soo,” he rasps, voice wrecked. 

Kyungsoo makes a devastated sound, leaning forward and capturing Jongdae’s lips in a kiss. He kisses into Jongdae’s still throbbing mouth, unhesitant as he licks up the cum D.Ø. just dumped in him. It makes Jongdae’s head reel, barely kissing Kyungsoo back, just letting him take what he wants. 

D.Ø. gets to his knees, palms running down Jongdae’s heaving chest, teasing his nipples. “You can cum,” he whispers against Jongdae’s swollen mouth, “just like this. He’s fucking you like he wants to imprint himself inside you. But we’re the same. Tell me, Jongdae-ya, would you even notice the difference if I was the one fucking you?” 

Jongdae lets out a wrecked sob, unbelievably turned on. He would, he would - he knows Kyungsoo better than himself, he _would_. But the idea of it, it’s deliciously wrong. If they blindfolded him, took turns fucking in and out of him, would Jongdae be able to regcognize his husband?

“Fuck off,” Kyungsoo groans, but despite his harsh words the tone is laced with heady want.

Jongdae cries out helplessly as Kyungsoo picks up his pace, favouring long and deep thrusts to his previous short and fast. He’s still nailing Jongdae’s prostate, and Jongdae’s voice is audible and broadcasting his helpless need. His mouth can’t seem to close, he’s drooling all over himself, tears and D.Ø.’s cum staining his face, and his swollen throat can barely manage to let out his moans, high-pitched and overwhelmed.

“I want to come, Soo,” he pleads, the last note cut off in a high pitched mewl as D.Ø. shifts, bending down and kissing over the hickies both of them had left earlier. He kisses up until he can lick over Jongdae’s gaping mouth, thumbing Jongdae’s nipples, his groin carefully kept away so Jongdae’s cock still has nothing but air to grind into. It doesn’t matter, Jongdae can feel himself cresting, the pleasure almost overwhelming. 

In small, piston-like thrusts, Kyungsoo rubs mercilessly against Jongdae’s prostate. He’s fucking so deep in this angle, and Jongdae’s practically limp, relying on D.Ø. and Kyungsoo to hold him up. 

“Come for me, babe,” Kyungsoo says, commandingly, low voice washing over Jongdae so he’s helpless but to obey. The sweet coil of pleasure that had been building since the moment this started, finally untangles, and Jongdae comes with a shout.

He goes tense, clamping down on Kyungsoo’s cock, drawing as much pleasure as he can from his high as his husband fucks through the tightening walls. D.Ø. grounds him, finally grabbing Jongdae’s cock to pump him to completion, making Jongdae’s orgasm feel like it’s being fucked right out of him. 

White noise fills his ear, and for a moment he can’t hear anything but his own frantic heartbeat as he spills over D.Ø.’s fist. The prolonged pleasure gives way to sharp overstimulation as Kyungsoo’s pace doesn’t falter, fucking into Jogndae with abandon. 

“I-I,” Jongdae gasps, nearly incoherent as the sensation starts to border on toomuchtoomuch. D.Ø. doesn’t let go of him either, refusing to let Jongdae get completely soft despite how Jongdae weakly jerks. “It’s too much, please, too much, Soo, Soo - ”

“Jongdae,” Kyungsoo groans, hips finally stopping their frantic pace, stilling as his own orgasm washes over him. D.Ø. finally lets Jongdae go, catching him as Jongdae lists over, falling into D.Ø.’s chest.

Kyungsoo slips out of him and both of them make a sound of loss, Jongdae’s almost inaudible from how hoarse his voice is. The sensation of hot cum leaking out of his hole has new tears gathering in his eyes because his ass feels so raw, so good, he doesn’t want Kyungsoo to leave. 

Kyungsoo gathers him up in his arms, helping Jongdae settle down after that intensity by running his hands all over him, grounding him back with gentle touches. Jongdae buries his face into Kyungsoo’s chest, trying to just focus on Kyungsoo - his scent, his touch, his heartbeat.

D.Ø., surprisingly, also helps gentle him, stroking his non-sticky hand through Jongdae’s hair, helping soothe him. For a period of time there is nothing but the sound of them catching their breaths. 

It lulls Jongdae, heavy eyelids starting to close from all the attention. They’ll take care of him, he knows - 

His eyes fly open, a small squeal escaping his lips as two of D.Ø.’s fingers slip in between Jongdae’s asscheeks, rubbing over his swollen asshole. 

“W-what,” Jongdae gasps, turning his head to face D.Ø. who looks hungrier than he should. 

“He got to taste me,” D.Ø. says, licking his lips as he makes eye contact with Kyungsoo. “Isn’t it fair I get to do the same?”

Before Jongdae can think to protest, D.Ø. is already moving, stuffing a pillow under Jongdae’s hips and settling himself between Jongdae’s splayed thighs. 

“N-no, I, Soo,” Jongdae’s words come out jumbled, gasping as D.Ø. pries his asscheeks apart. His eyes meet Kyungsoo’s who looks surprised, caught off guard for a second, before they flit past Jongdae to D.Ø. 

“Shh, I’ll make you feel so good, Jongdae-ya,” D.Ø. purrs, licking over Jongdae’s plump ass. “I’ve been admiring this ass since we met. Can’t you consider this my reward?”

Jongdae can’t string together two sentences to fight back. D.Ø.’s hand strokes over Jongdae’s waist, caresses down to rub over Jongdae’s hip, his ass, before stroking back up. It makes heat bloom in his gut at the possessive touch. 

“I suppose Jongdae does deserve to be worshipped,” Kyungsoo says, making Jongdae’s eyes widen in surprise. “His ass is the best.”

“The best,” D.Ø. agrees, his fingers going back to grip the meat of Jongdae’s ass, prying his cheeks further open again. D.Ø.’s weight shifts again and now there is hot and heavy breath against his hole which feels too open. “You fucked him so well, look at his pretty gape.”

Jongdae feels like he could burn with how hot his face is. His eyes squeeze shut, tears dripping out of the corner as D.Ø.’s finger traces around his swollen rim with the tips of his thumb, collecting the escaping cum Kyungsoo dumped into him. 

Jongdae cries out at the first real lick around his hole, D.Ø.’s broad tongue gathering up the cum, making it a show as the sound of his swallowing fills the room.

“Perfect,” D.Ø. purrs, and Jongdae wishes he could see D.Ø.’s face. 

But he has Kyungsoo to look at instead. Kyungsoo whose eyes look like they can burn holes with how intensely he is watching D.Ø. eat Jongdae out. It makes Jongdae whimper, hand desperately seeking Kyungsoo’s to feel grounded. 

Kyungsoo entwines their fingers together, thumbs over the back of Jongdae’s hand. But he doesn’t stop watching. 

“Do I taste good?” Kyungsoo asks, voice dark. Jongdae shakes, impossibly feeling his cock thicken, torn between what both of them are _doing_ to him and the too good pleasure of D.Ø. licking into him, tonguing Jongdae’s hole like it’s the only thing keeping him alive. 

Jongdae’s moan is crystal clear and desperate as D.Ø. fucks his tongue into him. His knees scramble against the bedding, instinctively trying to open them wider, mouth going slack in pleasure. Jongdae doesn’t even have the withwarl to ride back on D.Ø.’s tongue.

D.Ø.’s thumb holds his cheek apart, keeping him spread wide as his tongue flicks inside him, curling inside before he withdraws. 

Jongdae can’t even describe the picture he sees when D.Ø. grabs Kyungsoo by the back of his head and draws him into a filthy kiss, cum messily exchanged between their mouths. 

Jongdae’s mind goes blank, pure devastating arousal going through him. He rocks into the pillow under his hips, cock gaining just enough friction for him to hump as weakly as he can. 

They break their kiss, panting. Jongdae watches with greedy eyes as a spit string breaks between them, feeling his entire gut tighten with the debauched way they both look. 

He cries out when D.Ø. spanks his ass, realizing Jongdae had been trying to get off. “I said I would take care of you, Jongdae-ya. No need to be so greedy.”

Jongdae trembles, clutching desperately at Kyungsoo as D.Ø. goes back between Jongdae’s thighs, massaging Jongdae’s thighs, his ass as he leans down and bites over the flesh, everywhere he can reach. He pushes down so Jongdae is pinned, unable to writhe, cock trapped. 

“D-don’t tease me anymore,” Jongdae pleads, gasping, mind fuzzy with how much he aches with want. “Please, D.Ø.”

“Make him fall apart,” Kyungsoo orders, fingers carding through Jongdae’s hair, calm pace at odds with the way D.Ø. is taking him apart. 

D.Ø. must have some mercy in him because he returns to his task, fucking his tongue back into Jongdae so fast Jongdae can only muffle his moan of pleasure into Kyungsoo’s chest. He reaches between the pillow and Jongdae’s hips and gathers Jongdae’s cock into his hand. His grip is loose, but it doesn’t matter, the pads of his fingers playing with Jongdae’s sensitive tip. Jongdae wails, biting down on Kyungsoo’s flesh as his hips jerk.

D.Ø.’s tongue presses up against Jongdae’s inner wall, the flat of his tongue bringing Jongdae’s rim between D.Ø.’s plump lips.

“Oh, oh,” Jongdae mewls as D.Ø. sucks, setting Jongdae’s nerves alight. It’s driving Jongdae mad, the stimulation with nothing to show for it, nothing Jongdae can clench down on. He whimpers, grinding his hips back, trying to get D.Ø. in _deeper_. Pleasure pools hot in his gut as his climax rises.

D.Ø.’s other thumb pries open his rim, just barely fucking into the gape. It has Jongdae hiccuping on rapid gasps, trying to get the sensation straight. D.Ø. tongues deep inside Jongdae and Jongdae can hear himself squelch. His face doesn’t feel like it can get any hotter, tears making him bury his face into Kyungsoo’s chest. 

“Beautiful,” D.Ø. praises, making it all terribly worse and infinitely better as he places a filthy kiss to Jongdae’s gape, tonguing in briefly before taking his fingers away, leaning back.

“You going to cum, Jongdae?” Kyungsoo asks. 

Jongdae nods into Kyungsoo’s chest, feeling the hot pressure grow out of control. He can’t even warn D.Ø. 

He cums with a soundless scream, fucking back onto D.Ø.’s face as his cock pulses in D.Ø.’s hand. D.Ø. milks him through it even when it turns too much. Jongdae doesn’t have the energy to fight back, just lays limp as D.Ø. doesn’t stop until Jongdae’s cries take on a wounded edge. 

By the time Jongdae’s orgasmic haze as faded, Jongdae’s on the verge of passing out. 

“You’re lucky,” Jongdae catches D.Ø. saying. Jongdae moans in exhaustion when they move him, whimpering when D.Ø. picks him up. They walk into the bathroom where Kyungsoo runs a hot shower. D.Ø.’s arms don’t even twitch, holding Jongdae’s limp weight with ease. 

“I know,” Kyungsoo answers. 

“He’s addictive,” D.Ø. continues. Jongdae wants to flutter his eyes open, tell them he can hear them. But it’s too much effort. He’s happy to let his head rest on D.Ø.’s shoulder and drift while Kyungsoo preps what he needs to take care of Jongdae. “I still want him.”

Kyungsoo scoffs. “Of all the things to have in common.”

D.Ø. jostles Jongdae a bit when they step into the luxury shower room. “Wanting to fuck him 24/7?”

Kyungsoo’s suddenly there, warmly pressed to Jongdae’s side. He doesn’t see what he does, but he hears D.Ø.’s sharp moan. 

“That. But also our stamina.”

Jongdae hates that sleep is clawing at him. He wants to stay awake. 

“Gonna fuck me? Isn’t that taking ‘go fuck yourself’ too literally?” 

“Why, afraid I fuck better than you?”

Jongdae thinks there is a smile on his lips. He’s fading already, but it’s a new type of experience to give into the lull of sleep with the dual sounds of Kyungsoo’s deep voice talking at each other, bickering about who would fuck who if they had to top each other. 

He doesn’t know what’s going to happen in the future. But if he can wake up tomorrow with Kyungsoo in his arms, D.Ø. at the kitchen table with Kyungsoo’s favourite apron on, both of them by his side - that is all Jongdae needs right now. 

{End.}

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> can you believe I some how managed to avoid clone sex/selfcest??? Because the ultimate question becomes: Which Soo tops?? Please do let me know how you liked this story ;D Convince me to tackle Soocest! ;D 
> 
> As always thank you H for all your support and thank you again to the lovely mods for hosting this event!


End file.
